A Little Magic
by xXx r a i z a xXx
Summary: Fred and George are having a wicked time with their new shop, but the social life of Ginny is low so they decide to put in a little magic. future fic contains humur and fluff! worth reading anyone welcome to R
1. Low Sociability

Hey! Welcome to my new fanfic! I had already started 3 new ones but stopped again because I did not like them! Lol! Anyway I like this one and I think that it's nice. So I hope you enjoy it and please review so that I know what you think! Thanks!

Title: **A Little Magic**

Rating: **T**

Genre: **Humor/Romance**

Characters: **Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley**

Summary: **Fred and George are having a wicked time with their new shop, but their sister's social life is low so they decide to put in a little magic. HG –postHogwarts-**

Author: **Metamorphosis Gurl **

Disclaimer: **This belongs to J.K.Rowling. **

**Chapter 1 – Low Sociability**

"Well brother of mine, today we've earned more than 600 galleons. Isn't that good?" Fred asked as he put the galleons in a box and locked it well. Soon he cast an invisibility charm on it and it was no longer visible. He then sat down opposite his brother.

"Of course it's good! Who would have thought of us earning loads of galleons in one day, eh?" George said with a grin.

"Yep you're right, although I must say we're running low."

"Of what?" George asked indignantly as the two stood up to leave the shop and head to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Of ideas of course!"

"How can you say that Fred? We still haven't brought to public the fake apparation licenses! And when the kids will see the singing beetles Gawd they'll be glad!"

"I'm not referring to those ideas," Fred said quietly.

"Now I got it! You mean our little matchmaking mischief?" George asked with a mischievous look as the two sat down in a corner at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Oh yes! At first it was so fun trying to get Ron and Hermione together! And the result was great too. But now all they do is snog and after a while it gets boring."

"Yep! Well I have an idea this time mate! An idea which does not concern Ronniekins and the bookworm!"

"What is it?" Fred asked curiously with a dark look and leaned towards his brother to show his interest.

"What do you say if we invite dear old Potty for dinner at the Burrow next Sunday?"

"Sunday? Hmmm, that gives us 6 days to think of something. I like the idea. Poor little Ginny!" Fred exclaimed with a laugh.

"You're wrong. Poor Ginny and the-boy-who-lived!" George corrected, and the two hit their butterbeers together as they muttered,

"Cheers!"

/-

"Hey mom," Fred called as the twins apparated at the Burrow.

"Hello dears," Molly greeted and then went back to her cooking. "How was work Fred?"

"I'm George mum!" Fred yelled with a grin.

"Do you think that I'd fall for it?" Molly asked with a smile.

"Nah," George said as he kissed his mother, "You won't!"

Molly smiled and then said,

"You're in a good mood today, right?"

"Yes," George started, "Besides making over 600 galleons we also have something in mind!"

"Not anything illegal I hope?" Molly asked.

"Course not mother, we'd never do that!" the two answered in unison.

Ginny entered the room and rolled her eyes. "Of course you wouldn't!"

Molly laughed as George and Fred exchanged smirks.

"Hello Ginevra!"

"Everything fine, Ginevra?"

"What's wrong with these two, mum?" Ginny asked ignoring the two as she sat down by the table nibbling an apple. They rarely call her Ginevra.

"Who knows? They always have something in mind!" Molly exclaimed as she left the room.

"Ooooh, what have you got in mind this time, guys?" Ginny asked curiously as she jumped off the chair and approached her elder twin brothers. She was now almost as tall as them and had long, red hair which she usually kept in a sleek ponytail.

"You'll know soon enough," Fred said with a wink as George patted her back and the two left the kitchen leaving Ginny look thunderstruck.

"Strange," she said softly as she sat back down and continued eating her apple, "They usually tell me what they have in mind!"

/-

Well this chapter was short I know. But it was just the intro. I'm telling you, it's worth reading this fic. So review and you'll soon have the next chapter with you!

Hope you enjoyed this.

Thanks

Rai Dee Poytner – MeTaMoRpHoSiS gUrL

PPL CHECK MY FRIEND'S FANFICTION,_ 'BURIED ALIVE BY LOVE.'_

IT'S REALLY GOOD! HARRY GOES BACK TO THE BURROW AND THERE HE REALISES THAT HE HAS STARTED LILKING GINNY. ANYWAYZ IT'S A FANFIC WHICH WILL CONTAIN PRANKS IN THE FUTURE, DURING THE SUMMER. SOON HARRY WILL BE BACK AT HOGWARTS AND WILL HAVE TO FACE THE BAD TIMES. ANYWAYZ CHECK IT OUT! YOU'LL LOVE IT! THE AUTHOR IS MRS.JUDDY ME GREATEST MATE!


	2. Pies and Bruises

Title: **A Little Magic**

Rating: **T**

Genre: **Humor/Romance**

Characters: **Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley**

Summary: **Fred and George are having a wicked time with their new shop, but their sister's social life is low so they decide to put in a little magic. HG –postHogwarts-**

Author: **Metamorphosis Gurl **

Disclaimer: **The characters belong to J.K.Rowling. **

**Chapter 2 – Pies and Bruises!**

The twins retreated to their room at the Burrow. Still, the Burrow was not the same old, pig-sty looking house held by magic. Ever since Sirius had died he had left in his will a large sum of money to the Weasleys who had always treated Harry as a family member and for this Sirius was eternally grateful.

At first, Molly could not accept the money. All she and her family had done for Harry should not be repaid, she continually argued, but at last she had to give in and accept the money. Since then, the Burrow had been rebuilt. Everyone had his own comfortable room and even Harry had his own room at the Burrow although he had decided to live at Grimmauld Place, which had been left to Harry by Sirius.

Anyway, Harry who works as an Auror is now 21 years old and in a weeks' time will be celebrating his 22nd birthday and this happened to lighten up our Dear Weasley twins' mood.

"Have you thought of something?" Fred asked impatiently as he sat down on his bed.

"Still haven't. And the worst thing is that we've only got up to Sunday for Potty's birthday so we must think of something. And fast!" George answered as he sat down on his bed opposite Fred's.

"Hmm," Fred muttered as he looked up at the ceiling trying to think of something.

Suddenly the two grinned at the same time and looked at each other. They were both wearing the mischievous Weasley look meaning that they had something in mind.

"Dear old Fredrick, I think I've got something in mind!" George said with a grin as he stood up.

"Shoot away!" Fred answered as he approached his twin.

"Well, what do you say if we organise the party for Potty and then in a way or another we take Harry and Ginny somewhere more ... hem hem … private?"

"Yes I like it. And I have the solution to it all!"

"What is it?" George asked grinning.

"An illegal portkey!"

-----

"Ginny!" Molly called as she put a big chicken pie on the table. She wrapped it in some papers and soon her 20 year old daughter entered the kitchen.

"Yeah mum?" she asked.

"Could you take this to Harry please? He's been very busy today at work and so I thought of preparing him something to eat!"

"Yes that's a nice idea," Ginny said as she picked the pie ready to apparate.

"Aren't you going to change your clothes?" Molly asked her daughter who was wearing a black baggy trousers and a very short, white halterneck which was up to her stomach which suited her fit body.

"Mum! When I'll return back here I'm going to continue my exercises so it'll be a waste of time to change to go to Harry's and then when I'm back here I change again!" Ginny muttered and apparated away.

-----

"Harry?" Ginny called as she apparated at Grimmauld Place. It was quiet and it seemed as if Harry was not there.

"Hey Gin!" Harry muttered casually appearing from behind her and making her jump.

"Hell you scared me!" Ginny muttered as her face started regaining some colour again.

"Wasn't my intention," Harry said with a sweet smile. He moved forwards and she noticed that he was in his bathrobes and his hair was still wet. Water was constantly dropping on his neck.

"Um mum sent you this!" Ginny said as she smiled and handed him the pie.

"Oh thanks! So you're still going on with those exercises of yours?" Harry asked her as the two entered the dining room.

"Of course!" she answered indignantly, "I have to!"

"You can easily make some potion to keep fit! God you're a witch, I can't believe how you really trust these muggle ways!"

Ginny laughed and said, "Well it's healthy for me and I like doing exercises!"

"Whatever," Harry said with a smile as he sat down by the table. "Care to join me?" he then asked Ginny motioning her the empty seat.

"Har, mum sent it for you."

"But it's too big for me! You can eat here today, I'm sure we'd have some fun."

"Ok," Ginny said as she slid on a chair next to him and the two soon started eating and talking about Hermione's new improved S.P.E.W. campaign.

-----

"Ron!" Molly called.

There was no answer and she had to leave her cooking for a minute and call Ron again.

"Mum he's not here!" Fred called back.

"Well come here please!"

She heard loud footsteps approaching her and soon Fred reluctantly entered the kitchen followed by George. They looked annoyed and this was because she had just disturbed them from their plans.

"What is it?" George asked.

"Ginny is at Harry's and we soon have to eat so could some one of you two go get her!" Molly said as she continued cooking.

"I'll get her!" the two said in unison.

The twins grinned and the two apparated away at the same time.

-----

"I used to think that Ron was so wrong for hating Crookshanks but right now I even hate Crooks more than him!" Ginny muttered as she finished her plate.

"Why?" Harry asked with a grin.

"I was playing with the furball when suddenly he scratched me here on my neck, look!" Ginny muttered as she pointed to a long bruise on her neck.

Harry leaned forward to look at the bruise and placed his hand on her neck. At that exact moment the Twins apparated at Grimmauld finding Harry's hand playing with Ginny's neck.

As Harry saw them he quickly removed his hand from her bruise as Ginny blushed and the Twins grinned.

"Hey Fred, George!" Harry greeted in a nervous, high-pitched voice.

"Hey Potty!"

"Will you stop calling him Potty?" Ginny asked angrily.

"Sorry Ginevra," George said with a sly look, "But my dear brother Fred was talking to your boy not to you."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and blushed. Breaking the silence Harry asked,

"Anyway what brought you here?"

"Ah! Mum wants you for dinner," Fred told his sister.

"Sure," Ginny muttered and then told Harry, "Thanks Harry, see you!"

"No problem Gin. Bye Gin, Fred and George! Come over here whenever you want!" Harry told the three.

"Of course," George said as his eyes twinkled and the three apparated away.

/-

Seems as if you liked the beginning! Well I hope you'll keep reading and liking it! Anwayz my biggest thanks and hugs to:

First reviewer – rinoaj

hplovesme

Mrs.Juddy

general

Jazipan

XxXDeMentedInsanelyXxX

Honey P

thamker

Misshogwarts1125

Wolf's scream

4 Privet Drive

Jaina Solo Potter

PinayAko

Artee and Sporky

Hedwig1991

And last but not least

Elephant Wings!

Sorry I took long but I still have school stuff in Summer and that sucks! Anywayz I found time to update and I hope that you'll like it! This is dedicated to all of you!

Reply: I see that two of you mentioned description whilst another said that it would be ok without description. Both of you were right though. I mean, I know one has to have description to understand what actually is happening, and it also makes the story more interesting but it was just the intro. I had to sort of make Fred and George's plan living so I had to use loads and loads of dialogues. Just like how Wolf's scream said when one is writing about the Weasleys there's not really much space for dialogue as they already are a large number. Anywayz I put in some description because I know that it was necessary. Thanks! Xxxxxxxxx

Anywayz hope you enjoyed it and review please!

See ya,

Raiza :)

BTW don't forget to check my friend's fic, Buried Alive By Love.

I'm also giving you the link :D - http/ 


	3. Preparations for a Party

Title: **A Little Magic**

Rating: **T**

Genre: **Humor/Romance**

Characters: **Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley**

Summary: **Fred and George are having a wicked time with their new shop, but their sister's social life is low so they decide to put in a little magic. HG –postHogwarts-**

Author: **Metamorphosis Gurl **

Disclaimer: **The characters belong to J.K.Rowling. **

**Chapter 3 – Preparations for a Party!**

"Ginny dear, if you wanted to stay at Harry's you could have only sent me an owl and stayed there," Molly told Ginny as her three kids arrived.

"Mum, who said anything about me wanting to stay at Harry's? We were only talking!" Ginny told her mother but George hinted,

"And playing with each other's sensitive parts!"

"George!" Molly yelled, "What is this you're saying?"

"Nuffink mum!" George grinned and the three left the room.

As they were walking back upstairs to their rooms Fred asked his sister, "What was he doing to your neck?"

"It's only this bruise that I got! It was nothing you git," Ginny told him angrily and then asked, "Wait a second, why aren't you at the shop?"

"Oh, we have some unfinished business over here," George answered his sister and Fred continued,

"Lee's staying at WWW with his young brother!"

"What is this unfinished business?" Ginny asked with a grin.

"You'll see!" the twins answered as they arrived at their doorway, "See you!" and the two entered the room and locked the door.

Ginny stood outside looking at the closed door not understanding the twin's behaviour. Usually they tell her all they're up to and even let her do some stuff with them. 'What's wrong?' she asked herself and with a disappointed look she walked in her room.

-----

"Ronald! Put that balloon over there by the door!" Molly told her youngest son who along with his siblings was helping his mother decorate the house for Harry's party.

The twins grinned and then their mother yelled,

"And you two! Get your bloody arses off the table and go degnome the garden with Charlie and Katie! The poor dears are working so hard and you two only grin stupidly!"

The two gave their mother a frightened look and ran out in the garden and reluctantly started helping their brother and sister-in-law in degnoming the garden.

"Fleur!" Molly called as she entered the kitchen, panting. "How's the cooking going dear?"

"It's coming out très bien!" Fleur answered in her French accent and grinned. Molly nodded and with a smile left the room.

"Where's Arthur?" she called.

"I'm here dear, just arrived. Can you imagine? A bewitched vomit bag? As we arrived on the spot we found this-"

"Arthur, dear, stop mumbling about and go clean that shed of yours. The garden is being degnomed, your daughters-in-law and I have just finished cleaning the house, your kids have decorated the house and it's only your shed left!"

"Sure Molly dear," and as he whistled a cheery tune, Arthur left the living room and walked out in the garden as he approached the old shed. Smiling he started picking up muggle stuff from the floor and putting them in boxes. He grinned as he remembered all the fascinating stuff he had found, explored and learned the use of, thanks to his work.

"Mr.Weasley?" Hermione asked as she appeared at the shed's doorway minutes later.

"Yes Hermione," Arthur answered.

"Molly sent me to tell you that soon Harry will be arriving here at the Burrow."

"Thank you. I will soon join you!" he told his future daughter-in-law.

Hermione was soon to marry Ron. She know worked as a Healer at St.Mungo's and had grown in a very charming girl. Besides being beautiful she was also kind and could help any patient not only physically but emotionally. Ron, on the other hand, was now the Chudley Cannon's official keeper. He was very happy with his job and earned a lot of galleons everyday. He loved Hermione a lot and the two were glad to think that soon they were going to be married.

"Hey Hermione," Ron greeted his girl as she entered the Burrow with Arthur walking slowly behind.

"Hey Ronald," she whispered and put her arms round his neck. He smiled and kissed her softly.

"Do you think Harry's suspecting anything about the party?"

"Of course not. His birthday is on Sunday and today it's only Friday. I'm sure he's not suspecting a thing. He'll probably think that you only invited him over for dinner," Hermione assured Ron.

"You're right! Still I wish that we were going to have this party on Sunday," Ron said as the two walked back out in the garden together.

"Well it's your entire bloody fault! Who's going away for 3 weeks with the Cannons and will be away on Sunday?" Hermione asked as she smiled.

"Yeah I know. Mione, these 3 weeks are gonna be hell for me, I mean how am I gonna live without you?"

"Don't be so sure of that!"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked her as the two sat down on a bench.

Hermione grinned and said, "I'll be joining the Cannons. I'm going to be the Official Healer for the Cannons during these 3 weeks."

"You mean you're coming with me?" Ron asked as he gradually started grinning.

"Um yeah. So this means, I hope that you'll have some injuries so that I could, um, help you," Hermione said seductively.

"Don't worry, you will," and the two captured each other's lips living one of their usual snogs until Fred rudely interrupted.

"Hey stop being dentists and checking each other's mouths. Come in, Harry's arriving!"

The two gave Fred an angry look and stood up following him as he grinned.

-----

"Harry!" Ginny called as she arrived at Grimmauld.

"Hey Gin, what brings you here?" Harry asked her as he observed her and could see that she looked beautiful. She was wearing a simple black dress, up to her knees long and her hair was in long curls.

"Wanna join us for dinner?"

"It's ok! I'll go get some take-out myself. There's no need to disturb you guys!" Harry said gratefully.

"No you have to come!" Ginny said as she tugged at his sleeve.

"Ok, ok, I'll come!" Harry said with a grin and as Ginny smiled the two apparated at the Burrow.

-----

As the two appeared at the Burrow everyone greeted them by calling,

"Surprise!"

Harry looked around and could see that the Burrow was decorated for a party and all the Weasleys were there. He could see Bill and Fleur's shy daughter smiling at him and the rest of the kids along with their parents waving.

"What's all this?" Harry asked as he smiled.

"Jackass, this is your birthday party!" Ginny said with a grin as she kissed his cheek, "Happy Birthday!"

Everyone else muttered Happy Birthday and all Harry could do was smile gratefully at the Weasleys.

/-

Well I took long to update, didn't I? Anywayz now the chapter is here. Hope you liked it! My thanks to the reviewers,

'DJ'DP'HJ'TF'

Honey

Honey P

Hedwig1991

Elephant Wings

thamker

LilyTilyBoo KittyKattyBoo

Unlikely-to-bear-it

Been

2Insanitiesin1

PatronSaintOfEverthingWeird

HGshipper

4 Privet Drive

Mrs.Juddy

XxXDeMeNtEdInSaNeLyXxX

DancerForLife3320

PinayAko

Artee and Sporky

Just to let you know, I still haven't read HBP so I'm still not informed about any stuff so if I have some mistakes kindly tell me about them. Thanks and review:D

Thanks!

Rai Dee Poytner.


	4. A Portkey

Title: **A Little Magic**

Rating: **T**

Genre: **Humor/Romance**

Characters: **Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley**

Summary: **Fred and George are having a wicked time with their new shop, but their sister's social life is low so they decide to put in a little magic. HG –postHogwarts-**

Author: **Metamorphosis Gurl **

Disclaimer: **The characters belong to J.K.Rowling. **

**Chapter 4 – A Portkey**

"But what's the reason for all this?" Harry asked, grinning. It was his first proper birthday dinner ever. Since before he murdered Voldemort last year, he had never had one.

"Oh Harry dear, you've had such a life! You never had the proper birthday and passed through so much. You deserve this and much more. Believe me, no one is old enough for gifts and parties!" Molly told him as she smiled.

Harry hugged her warmly and said, "Thanks loads! You've done so much for me! You can't even imagine."

"Of course I can imagine. I only do what a mother does to make her kids feel better."

Harry smiled and walked away to talk to the rest of the Weasleys. He smiled as he saw the new generation of Weasleys playing about with their grandpa. 'Wish I had their same chance,' he thought miserably.

"Hey," he heard Ginny mutter. He turned round and saw her holding two glasses of champagne and she handed him one. "Anything wrong?"

"Nah, I'm ok," he said in a small voice and sipped his drink.

"No you're not!" Ginny muttered indignantly and she pulled him outside to the garden. They sat down on a bench and she asked, "Tell me, what's wrong?"

"It's just that watching your nephews and nieces I remembered the past. I mean, I remembered my childhood and youth. I remember all the people I lost because of death and because of love," Harry muttered as he put the two empty glasses on a table.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"I let you go because I loved you."

"No you didn't. If you loved me you would have trusted me and let me help you. You could have found the Horcruxes much earlier. Don't you realise that it took you 4 bloody years to find them and murder him?" Ginny yelled in anger. "We lost 4 bloody years and you say that the reason is love? No it's not. The reason is that you're such a stubborn arse! I can't stand you!"

"Gin," Harry called as he approached Ginny and got her in his arms, "Calm down. I suffered as much as you did. It was me who had to do it all alone and fight him. I suffered whilst I did!"

"I know and I do feel sorry for you. But it's your fault," Ginny said softly as she calmed down.

"I know that it is and that's what bothers me. My life has been a whole fiasco. I lost everyone I had."

"Don't try the self-pitying on me! It was not a fiasco! Was it a fiasco when we dated for those weeks? It was the best time of my life," Ginny added.

"It was mine too. Your kisses made me feel so warm and complete," Harry said with a smile.

"Really?" Ginny asked as she smiled back.

"Yeah."

"You can have a small present," Ginny said as she smiled even brighter forgetting the previous fight.

"What?" Harry asked surprised.

"This," Ginny said softly as she leaned in. Harry's eyes fell on her lips and soon he found himself kissing them. They had the same taste they had during his 6th year. The sweet, intoxicating taste that could keep him locked to her forever. Soon his arms were wrapped around her body as she sat on his lap.

"Well, well, well," Fred muttered as he and his twin appeared in front of Harry and Ginny. The two broke their kiss abruptly and looked at Fred and George who were seated on the grass looking just as if they had been watching a film at the cinema.

"The two lovsie birdies," George said in a girlish tone.

"Or you mean lousy birdies," Fred hinted.

"Shut up you git! What do you want?" Ginny asked angrily.

"You two back together?" Fred and George asked in unison.

"No," Ginny said firmly. Harry's, Fred's and George's faces fell. Suddenly the twins grinned and brightly said,

"Happy Birthday Harry!"

And the two handed Harry a big, wrapped parcel. Harry thanked them and took the parcel. As he tore off the paper he found a long, polished broom with a silver handle. Harry gawped as he looked at it.

"Oh my God!" He muttered as he turned it about and looked at it.

"What model is it?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Of course the best model in town right now, the Wooden Torch!" George said brightly. (Sorry I named it Wooden Torch, but I love Fantastic 4 and one of them is the human torch lol!)

"Can I touch it Harry?" Ginny asked as she looked at the beautiful broom.

"Of course," Harry told her and the two felt the broom together not knowing that an illegal portkey had just been activated…

-----

"Arghhhhhhh!" two surprised people called as they felt themselves being hooked just behind their navels and pulled upwards. Suddenly they landed with a loud thud on the floor.

"What the hell happened?" Ginny asked as she rubbed her bum and stood up.

"You mean to say, what the fuck is this!" Harry yelled as he pointed at the room they were in. It was a big room, expensively furnished with rugs and curtains all around the room. The two saw a door and instantly ran to see where it lead to and found that it was only a big bathroom with a huge bath in the middle of the room full of roses.

As the two got out of the bathroom they looked around the big room and realised that there was no other door anywhere which could lead to outside. In other words, they were trapped in this place.

"Let's try the windows!" Harry hinted and the two pulled back the curtains and looked outside. As they tried to open the windows they realised that all of them were locked.

"What is all this?" Ginny sobbed as she sat on the big bed found in the room. Harry sat on the couch not faraway from Ginny and buried his face in his hands.

"This is some trick of your brothers!" Harry said angrily.

"And infact you're right Potty!" the two heard a voice say. It was George!

"Where are you?" Ginny asked angrily as she stood up looking around trying to see her brothers.

"Somewhere far away from you!" Fred answered.

"What did you do?"

"Oh well, our life has become very sad, we need entertainment. And yours is so low in social. So we decided that as a birthday treat for Potty and a brotherly treat for you, we lock you in this wonderful room until you passed each level."

"What levels?" Harry asked as he scowled.

"The levels of the game. You'll have ten levels, and if you manage to pass these levels you can leave here."

"What about my parents?" Ginny called. "And Harry's job?"

"All we're saying is that you get any food you want form the table. Just wish for –"

"I'm not talking about any damn food!" Ginny shrieked. "I just want to leave here!"

"Anyway, we'll talk to you two tomorrow and explain what you have to do for the first level. See you!" George ignored her again and the voices of the twins were no longer heard.

"I hate them!" Ginny shrieked whilst Harry started looking around the room and opening cupboards and drawers.

"Well you shouldn't really hate them. At least you're not locked in a pig sty but in a comfortable room and of course you have me!" Harry said as he flashed a smile. Ginny scowled then threw him a pillow.

"Well now that we're here we might as well have to pass this night and then wait until they'll talk to us next morning," Ginny said looking defeated.

"Yeah," Harry answered as he opened another drawer and at last found their pyjamas. "Here you go," he muttered as he threw Ginny her pj.

"Thanks," Ginny muttered as she smiled at him.

"No problem," Harry smiled back.

/-

Oh, the reviews decreased. Anywayz I was glad with them! So my big thanks and hugs to:

unsound mirth

2Insanitiesin1

4 Privet Drive

Elephant Wings

thamker

Honey P

Hedwig1991

Morena-Forever

SlayerWitchGilmoreGirls

PinayAko

Taffy

Anilabel

and

Unlikely-to-bear-it!

Replies: Harry inherited Grimmauld Place because he was infact the real owner, right? And as an honour for Sirius I think that would be something he'd do! I mean, I don't know about you guys, but I'd do it, even in spite of Bellatrix and stuff.

About Arthur's promotion: He was promoted in the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive spells and Protective Objects. I get it that a bewitched Vomit Bag is an object which should be confiscated right. And I think that although Arthur has people reporting to him, he still has to see things and stuff! Anywayz, I may have got it all wrong! So thanks for pointing it out:D

Still thanks to you all for the wonderful reviews and crit! See ya! Xxxxxxxxx

Rai Dee Poynter :)


	5. Level One

Title: **A Little Magic**

Rating: **T**

Genre: **Humor/Romance**

Characters: **Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley**

Summary: **Fred and George are having a wicked time with their new shop, but their sister's social life is low so they decide to put in a little magic. HG –postHogwarts-**

Author: **Metamorphosis Gurl **

Disclaimer: **The characters belong to J.K.Rowling. **

**Chapter 5 – Level One**

It was round 4 in the morning and Harry couldn't sleep. Obviously this new adventure he was playing was one of the reasons, but mainly it was Ginny who was so peacefully sleeping on the same bed next to him that resulted in his lack of sleep.

Harry was soon playing with her hair whilst she smiled in her sleep making him smile too. 'God, my biggest mistake ever was leaving Ginny. How could I ever have done that?' he kept thinking as his eyes scanned her face.

Soon he found Ginny cuddling closer to him and seconds later, as Ginny's face rested on his chest and his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders, Harry fell asleep.

-----

"Harry?" Ginny called softly as she shook him gently. "Hey, wake up!"

"Hmm," Harry muttered as turned to face Ginny. "What's wrong?" he asked groggily.

"Dude, it's already 9. Are you gonna keep sleeping?" Ginny asked. She was already dressed in her clothes and had already been awake for two hours. She had been looking at Harry, doing her exercises, playing with Harry's hair, had a bath, looking at Harry …

"Oh Gin," Harry muttered as he got her in his arms and soon she was underneath him as he tickled her, "Never wake a sleeping man!"

Ginny was laughing hard and at last Harry allowed Ginny to breathe freely.

"Don't you do that again!" Ginny yelled as their laughing decreased.

"No problem. Just one thing, don't you wake me up again! I either wake up in a good mood, or in a bad mood," Harry answered as he gave her a dark look. Ginny giggled, tugged at his hand and after being roughly pulled Harry was seated at the table with Ginny, rubbing his eyes and having a very good breakfast.

"God I'm scared," Ginny later muttered with a smile as the two were seated on the big bed talking.

"Of what?"

"Of this game!" Ginny answered as Harry burst laughing. "I know my brothers! This won't be some Hide-and-Seek thingy!"

As Harry's laughter was over the two heard a cheery voice announce,

"Good Morning ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to our first, Confess your Feelings game, created by the two best pranksters, after the marvellous marauders which first inspired us to-"

"Cut the crap Fred!" Ginny called. "What do we have to do?"

Harry and Ginny heard Fred and George laugh. In the most serious tone he could use, George said, "You have three days to tell each other your biggest, embarrassing secret ever. Of course in three days time, you'll also have to tell us this secret!"

"I won't do anything!" Harry muttered.

"Of course you will Potty, or else …"

Suddenly in a split of a second, bats shot out from the vases in the room and started attacking Harry and Ginny. After minutes of struggling Harry called,

"Ok we'll do it!"

Just as fast as the bats appeared the bats let go of the two and the twins said happily, "See you in 3 days time! Or actually … hear you in 3 days time!"

As the twins voice was no longer heard Ginny said, "Well we'll have to do this."

"Yeah," Harry said in a defeated voice.

-----

"I just can't bear to say this," Ginny said. The two had spent the last hour trying to remember an embarrassing moment which they had kept secret. At last Ginny had started laughing but when Harry asked her what her moment was, she wouldn't say.

"Come on! That's the game! We have to do this," Harry explained and looked at Ginny with puppy eyes. Ginny looked away as she knew that she couldn't resist Harry. As she looked back at Harry he was still with his puppy-eyes look and Ginny couldn't help scowl.

"Ok I'll tell you! If I don't we'll be stuck here!"

Harry grinned and moved forwards to listen. "Go on, tell me!"

"Well, um when Ron had told us that you were his friend I was so thrilled. Um, then one day everyone was out and I went in the kitchen. I started making a pie and called it Harry. The pie was your face and um, I left it in one of my drawers in my bedroom and forgot about it. Then one day my friends came over and we were playing and Frida, my friend, opened the drawer and found a green, moulding pie there. Everyone was literally laughing and I was like, um that's the-boy-who-lived's face! God it was embarrassing," Ginny said as she shuddered.

Harry was by now laughing and banging his fists against the bed. "You baked my face?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Um, yeah!" Ginny said then added defensively, "I was only 10 years old, Harry!"

"Yeah right," Harry teased, "I guess even if you were 22, you'd still have done it!"

"Fuck off," Ginny said as she started laughing too remembering that embarrassing moment.

"I like Fred and George's game. This is fun!" Harry said as he grinned.

"I'll like it better when you'll tell me your embarrassing moment," Ginny told Harry who instantly stopped laughing and added,

"I have no embarrassing moment."

"Yeah right," Ginny said sarcastically, "That's so logically impossible. Come on, tell me!"

Harry turned red and started, "On my first night at Hogwarts, um you know, in the dormitories we have our own bathrooms, right?"

"Just tell me what happened, I'm curious!" Ginny snapped.

"Yeah well, I need the loo and so I went to use it," Harry said slowly trying to avoid saying his most embarrassing moment. Ginny muttered, 'duh!'

"Well I made this big, monster-poo, and the toilet wouldn't flush! So next morning when the boys woke up there was this stinking smell. They found my big poo, and the toilet and bathroom were flooded. We had to clean the bathroom though, because of Filch and they were all so angry with me!"

Ginny was laughing much harder than Harry as she yelled, "Potter-Poo, Potter-Poo stinks! Flush the toilet, wash your bum, 1,2,3! Potter-Poo, Potter-Poo stinks! Flush the toilet, wash your bum, 1,2,3!"

Harry laughed and once again started tickling Ginny who instantly started screaming with laughter. As they calmed down the two turned to face each other and started giggling again.

"Man, if this game serves for nothing, it surely makes me laugh!" Ginny said.

"As much as I hate to say it, I'm glad Fred and George made all this!" Harry answered.

"Don't be so sure, Potty," Ginny imitated her twins, "We've only finished our work for level 1! There are still 9 more levels!"

"God yeah," Harry said with a grin.

-----

The two were having dinner and having passed a whole day together all by themselves, they realised that they had got to know each other much more. Suddenly Ginny asked,

"Harry, why do you think that the twins did this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are we locked in here? What is their aim?"

"Their aim is obviously fun."

"I know but knowing my brothers, I know that having locked us for days means that there's something else they want."

"Maybe," Harry said tentatively, "They want to help us get back together."

Ginny looked away from him and stood up and went to look outside the window. Harry approached her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Gin, I want to have you back."

Ginny turned to face him and looked in his eyes. "I want you back too. But I don't want it to be a fast thing. I want us to take it slowly."

"Sure, as slowly as you want!" Harry assured her.

"Good," Ginny said with a smile, "Go sleep on the couch tonight."

Harry laughed and told her, "Don't worry I'll be a gentleman and do that."

"Shut up, I want you near me," Ginny giggled.

"Great!" Harry said and kissed Ginny softly. "Now, let's go back to dinner!"

-----

So what did ya think of it? I know I know level 1 was not so difficult, but well you'll see. Anywayz my big thanks to:

2Insanitiesin1

PinayAko

Navy-girl2198

been

Allison Carroll

Taffy

joeyandpaceyforever

Hedwig1991

MeryKey-7

Misshogwarts1125

thankx

thamker

Honey P

Unlikely-to-bear-it

rinoaj

and

Mrs.Juddy!

Thanks to all of you guys. Anywayz hope you like this one and leave me a chapter. See ya soon!

Thanks,

Rai Dee.


	6. Preparing for Level Two

Title: **A Little Magic**

Rating: **T**

Genre: **Humor/Romance**

Characters: **Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley**

Summary: **Fred and George are having a wicked time with their new shop, but their sister's social life is low so they decide to put in a little magic. HG –postHogwarts-**

Author: **Metamorphosis Gurl **

Disclaimer: **The characters belong to J.K.Rowling. **

**Chapter 6 – Preparing for Level 2 **

3 days later, Fred and George could be heard laughing throughout all the room. Harry and Ginny were red-faced whilst the twins laughed at their embarrassing moments.

"Could you please stop laughing?" Ginny asked as she stood up. "It's not that funny!"

"Well Gin, your moment was funny!" Harry said as he started laughing whilst Ginny answered back,

"Like flooding the toilet with your poo is not funny, ha?"

Harry stopped laughing whilst the twins laughed even harder. Both Harry and Ginny scowled and at last the twin's laughter died.

"Well this was a very good level," Fred at last announced.

"Of course it was, brother," George said and the two could be heard whispering in hushed voices. Then one of the two cleared his throat and started,

"It's time for level 2. This is going to be a more difficult lesson. You see, for the 2nd time you will be travelling via a portkey and transported for one whole week back in the 1600s." It had been Fred who was talking.

"How could you do that?" Harry asked in awe. "Neither Hermione can! It's impossible to send someone that far back in time!"

"Ah dear Harry, we do not have the brains like our bookworm does, but we have a far bigger gift. We have creativity and of course the inheritance," George answered.

"Inheritance?" Ginny asked in a surprise voice.

"Of course!" Fred answered with a laugh.

"Who gave it to you?" Harry and Ginny asked in unison.

"We can't tell. Or at least not now. We haven't got much time to talk and yet we still have to explain certain things," Fred told the two seriously.

"Now, first thing, you're going to India in the 1600s. You'll be living in a palace, and Harry will be the rich prince."

"Wow that's great!" Harry yelled with a grin. "And what about Ginny? Is she the princess?"

"No, unfortunately not. Ginny will be one your servant or actually entertainer."

"What?" Ginny shrieked. "You send us back in time and he's a prince and I'm some slave? I'm much better than him!"

"Excuse me?" Harry asked.

"Listen you two," George said trying to hold back the laughter, "There are much more levels left and the situation won't be the same, but it is necessary that for this once, you sis, have to be the slave, k?"

"Yeah whatever," Ginny muttered. "If I were to decide, we would not even be here in the first place, but anyway I'll do it!"

Harry smiled at her gratefully and Fred continued,

"Harry, you're the prince. You'll have loads of clothes, money and stuff. Well you know how the rich princes live. You can kill all of your slaves if you want to. Just one thing Harry, do not kill our sister."

"Don't get us wrong! It's not like we'd care if she died. It's just because of mum. She's already in hysterics because you're gone. Try to imagine if Ginny dies what she'd do to us!" George added spitefully but with affection.

The three boys started laughing whilst Ginny yelled,

"I thank you guys for all the respect you show! I'd almost kill myself on purpose just so you three get the blame!"

And Ginny left the room and ran in the bathroom with a huge frown. Harry and the twins stopped laughing and in a whisper Fred added,

"Harry take care of her ok? I know it's not like me to say this but we two care for her just like how we do for you. We have a plan and if you two take care for each other, well, let us say you'll be eternally grateful to us."

"Yeah sure," Harry answered.

"You'll have the portkey tonight! So long then!" the two called and soon were no longer heard.

"Gin?" Harry called.

"What do you want?" Ginny yelled from the bathroom.

"Can we talk?"

"No my prince, we can't!" she added sarcastically.

Harry sighed and knocked at the door. "Come on Gin, get out." Ginny didn't answer and calmly as he could he said, "I'm sorry babe."

For the second time, Ginny didn't answer and Harry yelled, "I'm sorry! Will you leave the bathroom, I need the loo!"

Ginny shrieked in disbelief as she realised that Harry was apologising because he needed the loo.

"Sure Aladdin, come use your bloody toilet!" Ginny yelled after she had flooded the loo with toilet paper. As she opened the door she gave Harry a triumphant look whilst he looked blankly at her. He then entered the room and as he saw the flooded toilet he cursed loudly whist Ginny giggled.

-----

"Well, here's the portkey!" Ginny said as she carried an old potty. "I think this is it! I found it in that cupboard, it must be it!"

"Yeah, guess so. Well we'll wait until the twins tell us something and then we'll see," Harry muttered as he went from behind Ginny and put his hands on her waist. Ginny slithered away from him and he realised that she had still not forgiven him up to 100 because of the previous afternoon.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go change," Ginny said as she picked a track-suit. Harry nodded and 5 minutes later she appeared dressed in a green training suit and hair her held up in a high ponytail. She sat next to him and put her hand on his knee. "I'm sorry for flooding the toilet."

"It's ok, I shouldn't have teased you that badly," Harry said with a smile. "I just want you to know one thing."

"What?"

"Well, your brothers care for you. I mean I know that they tease you a lot but it's obvious that they love you."

"Yeah I know," Ginny said with a grin, "Although I snap at them most of the time I love them too."

"I'm glad to know that you're not angry with them," Harry at last said.

"Who said I'm not angry? Even you're not yet forgiven!"

"Come on Gin, how can you be angry with me?" Harry asked with a smile. He kissed her tenderly and then she sat on his lap. As they were going to lock their lips for another kiss they heard one of the twins call,

"Now stop the mushy stuff and let's get to business. Yes Ginny, you found the portkey which is the potty. Anyway, it'll be activated in 10 minutes so get ready you two!"

Harry and Ginny nodded and made sure that they had everything in small bags. Their toothbrushes, a watch and some other necessary stuff. Soon the two hand in hand were waiting for the twins to activate the portkey.

"It's time!" George said happily.

"Go on touch the potty," Fred added and in a few seconds Harry and Ginny were once again being transported, but this time back to India in 1600s.

-----

Ginny opened her eyes and realised that they were in the big hall of the Indian palace. She looked at Harry beside her who was dressed in a traditional Indian dhoti, an Uttariya (scarf) and a turban. Although he was much more tanned, he was still very handsome. She on the other hand was dressed in a red boob tube which had golden piping and beautiful gems attached to it.

Her trousers were baggy, made of satin and almost transparent and she had a golden chain. As she looked in a mirror which was full of gems and diamonds too, she saw her hair which in the front had plaits which went to the back of her hair and fell in long, reddish brown, curly hair from a ponytail. Her hair was much longer. Her skin was on the other hand much darker and her eyes were mysterious black. Although she was only Harry's private servant she still looked beautiful.

Soon about 5 girls dressed in almost the same way as Ginny passed the two and bowed to Harry whilst the smiled seductively. Ginny eyed them heavily and Harry just nodded at them.

As the two were alone in the room again, Harry said,

"This place is beautiful, and so are you."

Ginny smiled and affectionately pulled his turban. Suddenly a loud piercing sound was heard,

"Gopa!"

The two turned round and saw a fat Indian woman approaching them. She roughly pulled Ginny and said,

"Gopa, behave yourself. You should worship your prince," and with that she threw Ginny on the floor and motioned her to bow. Ginny bowed but Harry gently pulled her up and told the woman,

"Just leave her alone and get out!"

The woman bowed at Harry and left. Tears were falling from Ginny's eyes as Harry said, "Sshhh, it's ok."

"No it isn't. I'm not gonna be able to talk to you! They'll hurt me whatever I do!"

Harry pulled her for a hug whilst Ginny cried in his arms.

"Don't worry they won't hurt you. Actually, they CAN'T hurt you," Harry said as he looked at the women who had just passed by and gave them a dark look.

Hey, we authors are no longer allowed to thank the reviewers! It's some new rule I guess. Anywayz, you know I love you and for reviewing I thank you with all my heart. Sorry if I took long but I was for a week in Switzerland!

Thanks!

Raiza.


	7. Level Two

Title: **A Little Magic**

Rating: **T**

Genre: **Humor/Romance**

Characters: **Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley**

Summary: **Fred and George are having a wicked time with their new shop, but their sister's social life is low so they decide to put in a little magic. HG –postHogwarts-**

Author: **Metamorphosis Gurl **

Disclaimer: **The characters belong to J.K.Rowling. **

**Chapter 7 – Level 2 **

Harry was seated on a comfortable armchair, bored to death. He had spent all the evening being served, massaged and seduced. Pretty soon he realised that this was not his type of life. He had always preferred the adventurous life and not being forced to slave others.

Ginny had not been allowed to spend the day with Harry but was instead sent to the Laundry Service. She felt tired after 5 hours scrubbing turbans and other clothing. Also after the hard work she was only given a piece of dry bread and a glass of water. Now she was situated in a small cell-like room trying to sleep on the floor.

The girl knew that she already had had enough and being quite thin she managed to escape from between the bars which enclosed her cell. As she tried to make her way to Harry's room she saw 4 male Indian workers approaching her. They were grinning and their white teeth shown like diamonds in the darkness. Ginny panicked as she saw them approaching and soon the 4 pinned her to the wall.

"What do you want?" she asked in a trembling voice.

The 4 started laughing and as the strongest man held her to the wall the others started caressing her body whilst she tried to scream. As she hit one of them with her foot, the other 3 got furious and started beating her. With a swift movement she escaped their hands and ran away fast as she breathed heavily, finding it difficult to breathe.

At last the environment started getting more luxurious and she soon understood that she was no longer in the servants' quarters. Soon she was in the hall she had been with Harry in earlier. As she continued walking she followed a girl who had a plate full of fruit for Harry. Ginny knew that this girl was one of Harry's workers and she decided to follow her.

The girl entered Harry's room where Harry was now on his bed bare-chested. Ginny watched the girl from the door. The girl smiled and put the plate on the bed-side cabinet. She handed Harry an apple and got on the bed next to him and started massaging his shoulders. The girl had long black hair tied in a ponytail and strongly reminded Ginny of Cho. She could already feel jealousy creeping upon her.

Harry turned to face the girl who was leaning in to kiss him. As Harry realised what she was doing he turned away and asked the girl to leave. Ginny smiled triumphantly and hid until the girl was out of sight. She then ran in Harry's room and locked the door.

As Harry heard the noise he saw Ginny and smiled. He stood up and Ginny ran in his arms.

"This is hell," Harry muttered as he smelled her hair.

"You can say that," Ginny said as she smiled. Harry looked in her eyes and hugged her again.

"How's your day been?"

"Pretty exhausting considering that I washed the clothes of everyone who lives here. Scrubbing can be difficult," Ginny then added with a smile, as she sat down on Harry's bed.

"I'm so sorry. I swear I'll make them stop."

"Harry you can't. They'll all get angrier when they'll see that you prefer me. They'll turn against you and also make my life miserable. Don't forget we're in the 1600s and all that matters for the women who work here is to get their daughters with you. If you let them know that you prefer me they'll be so angry."

"You're right," Harry said in a defeated tone as he handed Ginny a peach. She ate it hungrily. "I guess the twins had a good reason to get us here."

"Yeah I hope so!"

"You know, they probably got us here so that we really get to trust each other."

"What?" Ginny asked as she wiped her mouth.

"Well, I'm living a great life right? Money, women who fall at my feet. But if I remain faithful to you then that shows that I really care for you. They're testing us, Gin! It's not just some useless prank, it's also a test! This level is my test, sooner or later it'll be yours," Harry explained.

"I guess you're right," Ginny said with a smile. "You know, I can already see that you're being faithful. I saw you push away that girl."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah and I'm proud of you. I see that you're not like other guys. Well I always knew it. You're the boy-who-lived or actually the-boy-who-loved!"

"Gin, I still love you."

Ginny did not speak but looked in his eyes and could see sincere love. She smiled at him and spoke, "I know but I'm not ready to answer. Last time I loved you I was terribly hurt. I know you won't do it again but still, I prefer waiting."

"Sure Gin, you have all the time want."

"Thanks," Ginny said as she smiled. "Can I sleep here tonight?"

"Of course," Harry said as he stood up and turned of the light. He got on the bed and snuggled Ginny close to him. The two smiled and together drifted off to another world.

-----

Ginny woke up next morning as the sun shone on her face. She opened her eyes and saw herself in luxury with Harry hugging her close to him. He was smiling and this made Ginny happy. She softly kissed his lips. He opened his eyes and found Ginny looking upon him smiling sweetly.

"This is the best way to wake up," he muttered. Ginny laughed and told him,

"I'd better go back with those slaves."

"I'm sorry Gin," Harry said with a frown.

"I know and that matters so much. It helps me survive this torture," Ginny said as she smiled at him. Harry kissed her nose and told her,

"Wait a sec, I'll ask them to get me some breakfast. You have it, you're gonna have a difficult day I guess. Go wash, relax and get ready and in the mean time they'll get the food."

Ginny nodded and ran in the bathroom. Harry rubbed his eyes and got out of the room. He met the woman who last day had yelled at Ginny and asked her to get him breakfast. The woman nodded eagerly and called her daughter to get Harry's food.

Harry entered back his room and knocked on the bathroom door to get Ginny's attention.

"Gin, they'll soon be getting us something. Remain there until the servant leaves."

"Yes sure."

Soon Jeanella, the fat woman's daughter entered the room. She got Harry's food and gave him a smile. Harry smiled back at her. She was his favourite girl from all the servants. She wasn't really interested in Harry although she did respect him. It was only because of her mother's grumbles that she tried to seduce Harry.

Harry knew this and had even talked to Jeanella about it last night a few minutes before Ginny had arrived. The two were now friends and as she handed him his food she left with out having to bore him.

Ginny approached Harry and together the two had breakfast. They talked and planned a way for Harry to transport Ginny back to her quarters. She had already told him about those guys and Harry had decided not to let Ginny wonder all alone in the early hours or at night. He wore a turban and covered his mouth the long neck of his cloak and together the two walked back to Ginny's place.

-----

It was now their last day here in the 1600s and Ginny had eventually passed the horrible week. She had worked hard and was still happy cause having Harry faithful to her for a whole tempting week had been wonderful.

At last Harry and Ginny were all alone in the garden by the lake and were kissing passionately. They were still not officially together but both knew that they loved each other. As Harry gently broke the kiss he looked in Ginny's eyes and just felt like he was back at Hogwarts by the school lake where they had sometimes spent their evenings.

Suddenly they saw a beautiful tropical bird land near them. It was big and bright red, with blue eyes and long feathers. Round the birds neck was a beautiful necklace with an emerald. Harry undid the necklace and put it round Ginny's neck. Suddenly the two realised that the portkey had been activated and they were pulled back to England in the 2000s.

-----

As the two arrived back in their room they smiled and breathed thankfully.

"Yay we're back!" Ginny said as she jumped and grinned. Harry laughed and got on the bed and said in a lazy tone,

"Get me some entertainment girl."

Ginny grinned evilly and said, "Sure Aladdin."

She got next to him on the bed and after kissing him quickly she rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm round her shoulder and smiled.

-----

Well reviews decreased. Anywayz my thanks to:

thamker

Mrs. Green

Leosidekick4eva

UNLIKELYTOBEARIT

Hedwig1991

Taffy

Cheer4cheesecake

Honey P

joeyandpaceyforever 

MeryKey-7

lemmingally 

bratski

and

HarryandGinnyFan!

Well hope you liked this chapter. Soon you'll be having level 3. anywayz see ya soon! Lov ya and thanks! Xxxxx

Rai Dee 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: **A Little Magic**

Rating: **T**

Genre: **Humor/Romance**

Characters: **Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley**

Summary: **Fred and George are having a wicked time with their new shop, but their sister's social life is low so they decide to put in a little magic. HG –postHogwarts-**

Author: **Metamorphosis Gurl **

Disclaimer: **The characters belong to J.K.Rowling. **

Hey pplz, I know it's been so long since I updated but I have writer's block (my first time ever and I m feeling guilty!) and also reviews have been decreasing. I want you 2 help me do dis fic as this is our fic. All you reviewers can help me by leaving a review and giving me ideas with levels. All ideas are appreciated!

**I would also like to apologise to Valerie. **

"Val I am really sorry if you think that I am ignoring your reviews or something but it really isn't my fault. I never received any email from telling me that you reviewed. I guess there was some mistake via I really apologise cause I know how it feels to be left out! So sorry once again! Hope you keep reading :)

**Thank-you.**

**Rai Dee **


	9. Level Three

Title: **A Little Magic**

Rating: **T**

Genre: **Humor/Romance**

Characters: **Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley**

Summary: **Fred and George are having a wicked time with their new shop, but their sister's social life is low so they decide to put in a little magic. HG –postHogwarts-**

Author: **Metamorphosis Gurl **

Disclaimer: **The characters belong to J.K.Rowling. **

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you!**

Chapter 8 - Level 3

Another week had passed and the twins had not communicated with Ginny and Harry. The two had got quite close during the week and were now officially together. Both felt happier than they had felt for years.

Ginny once again had started her fitness exercises and Harry was now sprangled on their bed sleeping. It was still 2 in the afternoon but after staying in the same room for almost 3 weeks now, everything had got boring and all they could was sleep, eat and chat.

At last Ginny heard a voice calling her. 'Was this one of the twins? A whole week has passed and no one has talked to us!' Ginny thought but her thoughts were answered as Fred called,

"Yes Ginny, it's your dear brother Fred. Wake your lad as we need to talk to you!"

"Har, Harry babe wake up!" Ginny exclaimed as she shook him. At last Harry opened his eyes and saw Ginny's excited face.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"It's the twins! They communicated!" Ginny told him.

"Fred, George?" Harry called.

"Hey Potty!" they answered in a cheery voice. Both Harry and Ginny laughed as it was great to hear the usual voices again.

"Hey guys how are you?"

"Oh we're fine," George said as Fred continued,

"How about you?"

"Oh I'm great! I'm liking this adventure so much! And having Gin is great," Harry then answered as he looked at Ginny and smiled at her. She smiled back but their happy grins were stopped by Fred's serious tone.

"I'm not sure that you'll be liking it, especially after living our plans for your next level."

"What?" Ginny asked surprised.

"What's gonna happen?" Harry asked equally confused.

"Listen," George started seriously, "All you have to do is, drink those two bottles found in the lower cupboard in the bathroom."

"I've never seen these bottles," Ginny said startled as she walked to the bathroom. A few seconds later she arrived with two bottles in her hand.

"Now Ginny, you drink the pink one, and you Harry take the blue one, k?"

"What do these two bottles contain?" Harry asked.

"Listen Harry, it's not like you're Hermione. She'd probably understand half of what the bottle contains but it will be a continuous waste of energy trying to explain to you k?" George added and without giving time for Harry to answer,

"Well go on drink it! We'll meet on... um well see ya whenever you're back!" Fred then said with a nervous laugh.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and bravely grabbed their small bottle each and emptied the contents inside.

-----

A woman called Rachel smiled as she prepared some cookies. She's 20 years old and lives in an apartment in busy London. She works as a dancer for the great Spanish singer Adriano Diaz. But what this young woman does not know about herself is that she's a witch. Yes, that's right our dear Rachel is who we know as Ginny Weasley in our Wizarding World.

-----

Harry opened his eyes and found himself in his own apartment in London. "Where's Ginny?" were the first words that Harry exclaimed.

He scanned his apartment and checked that everywhere was ok. Suddenly an idea occurred in his mind. If I'm back home, then Ginny should be at the Burrow, so Harry decided to apparate at the Burrow. Alas Harry could not apparate as he could not remember how to do so.

"What the fuck is happening?" Where's Ginny? Where's the Burrow? How will I get back to the Wizarding World?" Harry yelled angrily.

Harry tried in vain to apparate but could not do so. He then decided to floo powder himself but found out that the powder is finished.

Suddenly Fred and George were heard,

"Harry, you're back in your apartment. Welcome back and feel free to do anything as you please!"

Harry rolled his eyes and asked,

"What's happening?"

"Well," George started, "This level deals with Ginny and the choices she makes. You Harry are a muggle during this level and try as much as you do you cannot contact anyone of us Weasleys except Ginny!"

"But why can I contact Ginny and not you?"

"Because Ginny is not a Weasley during this level. Yes it's true she's still physically Ginny and has the same character, but she's a muggle with the name Rachel Jones. You have to find Rachel (for now Ginny will be called Rachel) and make her fall in love of you. You have a month to do this. When eventually you both share a passionate love kiss you'll be transported back to your room and continue off with the levels. If you do not find Rachel during this month you'll loose her forever."

"Then the game will be lost, and you will both be magical again. But Ginny will never love you again, got it?"

"Yes I understand. So first thing I gotta do is find Rachel, make her love me in a month and I'll be magical again and continue off with the levels?" Harry asked.

"Yep," Fred answered happily. "We trust you to do it Harry!"

"Oh and one thing," George added, "Rachel has no idea who you are. So why not trying to take her out for some dates?"

"Yeah sure," Harry said casually but then asked the main question in mind. "Where will I find Rachel?"

"We'll give you two hints," Fred hinted, "The Spanish Singer, Adriano Diaz and Ginny's dancing and exercising!"

"Good-bye Harry!"

And in a second the two were no longer heard. Harry sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands. 'So, the Spanish guy and dancing! What can it mean?' Harry asked himself curiously.

-----

It was 9 in the morning and Harry was at his apartment having breakfast. He had spent all night thinking about the hints and had not thought of anything for now. But then a good idea occurred in his mind. As he was no longer magical he could not go to work and so decided to go visit Adriano Diaz' recording studio and try to see if he could find Rachel.

"Yeah, that's what I'll do!" Harry exclaimed as he drained his coffee and went in his bedroom to change.

-----

"Girls, I want you to spread your arms in this manner," a middle-aged woman with her hair in a tight bun told a group of girls as she stretched her hands and turned about. The girls nodded and the woman smiled. "Come on then, let's start the dance once again! Tonight's performance has to be wonderful!"

The girls smiled excitedly and all of them placed themselves in their positions. Rachel was with them and she was the main dancer of the whole dance.

Music started and the dancers were soon moving to the rhythm. Adriano entered the room as he liked watching his dancers rehersing and also because he liked watching a certain dancer.

Yes, Adriano had liked Rachel ever since she joined his dancers and Adriano loved to come and watch her perform. He was observing her body's movement and Rachel felt his eyes on her.

Rachel faced Adriano and smiled at him as so did he. The dance was soon over and their dancing teacher dismissed them. Rachel along with her companions started to make way back in their locker rooms but heard her name called. She turned and saw Adriano Diaz calling her.

She stopped and waited for him to approach her.

"I like your dancing," he said in his Spanish accent.

"Why thank-you, Mr.Diaz, it's always a pleasure to dance your music!" Rachel exclaimed happily as she blushed.

"Oh come on Rachel, what is all this formality! You can call me Adriano!"

Rachel blushed even more and Adriano smiled, "Tonight after our performance meet me at the front door k?"

Rachel nodded and ran to reach her companions as she left Adriano stare at her.

-----

Harry had just arrived infront of Adriano Diaz' recording/dance studio and looked up at the building. There was a large window and as he looked inside he noticed a group of dancers dancing.

"Why that's it!" Harry exclaimed, "Rachel must be one of the guy's dancers!"

Harry sat on a bench and started eating a packet of crisps he had just bought. 'Ok, now I've figured out where to find Rachel but how am I gonna talk to her now?'

A few minutes passed and at last Harry could see a large group of girls coming out of the building. He looked at them trying to see Rachel but did not spot her. As soon as the girls were out of sight he was two girls coming out and one of them was Rachel.

"So what did he tell you?" Janice, Rachel's bestfriend asked.

"He's invited me out tonight after the performance!" Rachel exclaimed as the two walked down the staircase of the building. "Well I'm off Jan! Let's meet at my place so we'll prepare our make-up k?"

"Yeah at 7!" Jan said excitedly. "See you!" and the girls started walking opposite directions.

Harry grinned as he watched Rachel walking by herself and decided to follow her.

Rachel did not actually live faraway from the studio and always walked to work. But today she needed to go to the Supermarket and Harry found himself having to go on a cute market-trip.

-----

Harry observed Rachel from behind a shelf of tins and decided to make his plan take place. He stayed behind the corner and as Rachel approached the corner he bumped into her.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Harry told her.

"It's ok, actually I should apologise," she said with a smile.

"Nah I should. Care to join me for dinner tonight as an apology?"

Rachel smiled and said, "I'm so sorry I can't! I have a performance tonight and can't possibly miss it!"

Harry tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice and asked,

"So what are you going to do tonight in this performance?"

"I'm going to be dancing for Adriano Diaz' Concert!"

"You're one of his dancers?" Harry asked in a surprised voice.

"Um yeah," Rachel said as she blushed.

"How do you find your work?" Harry asked her.

"It's cool. Dancing is my career, hobby but also relaxation! I can't have a better job!" she said as she grinned.

"That's great!"

"Yeah, well see you around!" Rachel said as she smiled and Harry added,

"We'll meet another time though? For lunch maybe?"

"Yeah sure," Rachel said as she walked away and smiled.

-----

Hey! I am back at last! Well what do you think? I hope you liked it. I wrote this thanks to 4 great people: luckycharms445, cheer4cheesecake, hpgwluv-freak and clathrate! I actually sorta mixed all you guys said! All 4 ideas were great but what I really couldn't do was send them back in time as they've already been gone once there and so they won't do it again (to make the levels different, dats y ;D). But this will still be sorta type what you said where Harry has to save Ginny from an engagement and stuff! Thanks loads you really helped me so much to update!

My other thanks to:

honey p

Pink sucks

Thamker

Clathrate

Valerie

Leosidekick4eva

Blueyedgoddess2192

Nancy

Unlikelytobearit

Periwinklesprinkle

Tonkified27

Joeyandpaceyforever

Luckycharms445

Cheer4cheesecake

Hpgwluv-freak

And

Retrocircles!

Thanks to all of you for the great reviews! Really appreciated. This chapter has been dedicated to all of you!

Hope you enyojed,

Thanks:

Rai Dee.


	10. The Show

Title: **A Little Magic**

Rating: **T**

Genre: **Humor/Romance**

Characters: **Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley**

Summary: **Fred and George are having a wicked time with their new shop, but their sister's social life is low so they decide to put in a little magic. HG –postHogwarts-**

Author: **Metamorphosis Gurl **

Disclaimer: **The characters belong to J.K.Rowling. **

**Chapter 9 – The Show **

"How do I look?" Rachel asked excitedly as she turned about infront of the mirror in her bedroom. She was dressed in white baggy trousers and then had a green halterneck on. Her hair was held up high in a curly ponytail and her brown eyes looked much bigger with the eyeliner she had. Her lips where painted in brown.

"You look perfect!" Jan exclaimed, as she admired her bestfriend. Jan was wearing just like Rachel except that she had a blue shirt instead. Jan had her hair just like Rachel's but her hair was yellow.

"Well so do you," Rachel said truthfully. She then looked at her watch and muttered, "Well let's go! It's time. In an hour we shall be dancing gracefully for Adriano Diaz' Concert!"

The two giggled and together left Rachel's apartment.

-----

_The fresh breeze around us_

_Locks my body with yours_

_I ignore everything around us_

_I ignore all the noise_

_I just dance_

_Me and you against the music_

_Dance_

_There's no need for logic_

_Just dance_

_Lost in a world of our own_

_Dance_

_Lost in this magic_

Adriano was singing on stage with his dancers accompanying him with dancing. The concert was a huge success and girls where screaming like mad for Adriano. Rachel was very happy for him and danced her best for him.

At last the concert ended and Adriano sang the last song. Girls had practically gone mad and anyone could see that Adriano liked this. As he finished his last song screams echoed throughout the place and Adriano bowed. He left the stage and so did the dancers.

As Adriano was drinking a glass of water Rachel moved forward to congratulate him,

"Hey, that was wonderful show!" she said with a smile.

"Oh thanks!" Adriano said as he gave her his back and started talking with his make-up artist. Rachel felt annoyed with his behaviour and added,

"Well see you outside!"

But he was not even taking notice of her and walked away without even talking to her. Rachel thought, 'oh maybe he's just excited about the show that's all!'

She had something to drink and at last said bye to everyone. She waited by the door for Adriano. She watched as people gradually left and so did the dancers. At last only the make-up artists, hair-dressers and the presenters of the show went out, and … There was Adriano too, but he was with two other girls. He had his arms around them and the three were laughing. Adriano walked away leaving Rachel staring at him. Rachel suddenly felt angry and offended and as she frowned she turned to walk away but found a guy standing behind her.

"I came to watch the show."

'It's the guy from the supermarket!' Rachel thought as she asked,

"You managed to find tickets?"

"Yeah of course! Well, they weren't at the front obviously but I still managed to see you. You know, I liked what I saw," he then added in a sexy tone.

Rachel blushed and said, "That's good to hear."

"Yeah of course," Harry said as he smiled. "Anyway, I'm Harry, please to meet you."

Harry held out his hand and Rachel shook it, "I'm Rachel."

"Nice name!"

"Thanks!" Rachel added with a grin.

"So erm... wanna go for a drink?" Harry asked tentatively. Rachel knew that she was not in the mood to got out after Adriano's complete disregard of her but answered automatically,

"Yeah sure I'd like that!"

Harry let out a breathe of relief and said, "Great! I know a Café where we can have something!"

"Yeah sure," Rachel said as she shrugged with a smile. "Let's go."

The two walked to the Café and in the mean time talked a bit about their life. Harry had told Rachel that he was a nurse and worked at the Local Hospital. Rachel obviously believed all this. They also talked about family and Rachel admitted that she was an orphan. But ever since she was 5, she used to dance and at last she had started working as a waitress and with her wage used to go for dancing lessons. That was how she had managed to start dancing with Adriano.

Harry listened with interest and as the two got quite close enough he realised how much she was Ginny. Harry laughed as he heard himself say this. Rachel saw him grin and asked him,

"Don't you agree with what I said?"

"Oh of course I do!" Harry said as he defended himself.

"Oh ok," Rachel said and smiled. "Oh look at the time! It's alright half past midnight! I have to get home."

"Hell right. Time flies when you're enjoying yourself!"

"It's true. It actually did for me."

"So did for me," Harry said with a smile as the two walked down the stairs of the Underground. "For where you heading?"

"Oh I live at Kings Cross!" Rachel exclaimed, "It's only 3 stops away from here! What about you?"

"I have to go all the way to Richmond," Harry said with a fake groan.

"God that's a long way! That's about 25 stops! And you gotta have to change the lines. It'll take you about an hour to get to Richmond from Seven Sisters!"

"Oh I know. I'll probably sleep on the train!" Harry said as he yawned.

"Listen come over at my place for tonight. I do have a small spare room you can sleep in!"

"Oh no that'd be rude!"

"No it isn't," Rachel insisted. "You've got such a long way from here to Richmond. God it's 25 stops!"

"I know but I don't think it's right."

"Listen Har, there's nothing wrong," Rachel said with a smile. "We're friends now. You know all about my life and I know about yours. There's nothing to make you nerve-wrecked. I insist."

"Do you actually take in strangers in this way?" Harry joked.

"But you're no stranger. I feel like as if I known for years!" Rachel exclaimed. "You're coming at mine right?"

"K, thanks loads!"

"It's nothing," Rachel smiled and the two made their way to catch the Victoria Lane.

-----

"Such a cute place you got!" Harry said as the two finished the apartment tour and were on the couch drinking coffee.

"Yeah I like it. It's not too expensive and besides it's home!" Rachel said with a grin.

"You have a nice smile," Harry muttered.

"Thanks," Rachel said as she blushed. "You've got beautiful eyes."

"Thanks," Harry mimicked and the girl threw him a cushion. Harry laughed and the two put their empty mugs on the coffee table and Harry started tickling Rachel. As Harry did this and he heard Rachel's laughter he imagined Ginny and him in the past. He laughed harder than her and at last muttered, "I missed you Gin."

Rachel pulled back from him and in a strange voice asked,

"What was this?"

"Oh I'm sorry it's just that you remind of my teenage girlfriend. I used to tickle her in that way you know. We were great together. She's Ginny."

"Oh I see!" Rachel answered.

"She looks just like you."

"Oh," was all Rachel muttered but then smiled. "Anyway let's go sleep!"

"Yeah it's late."

Rachel motioned Harry in his room.

"Well goodnight," she muttered.

"Yeah same to you. And thanks!" he added and then gave her a friendly peck on her cheek. "See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah," Rachel answered breathlessly and as if walking on clouds she went to her room.

-----

Next morning the two were having breakfast when the telephone rang.

"Gimme a sec please," Rachel told Harry and ran to answer. Harry could see her nod and as soon she was back she sat and said,

"There's gonna be a celebration party for yesterday's concert."

"Oh that's good."

"Yeah! Wanna come? We can have friends with us!"

"Oh no, that'd be too much," Harry said truthfully.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked surprised.

"It's already enough that I slept here today. I can't even go to the party with you."

"Oh come on!"

"I can't," Harry said with a grin. "Besides I don't have any clothes!"

"Well ok," Rachel answered in a defeated voice.

"Maybe I'll come but later. I won't come from the beginning."

Rachel's face lit and she exclaimed, "That's great! The party's gonna be at our dance studio. Do you know where it is?"

"You mean Adriano Diaz studio thing?"

"Yeah yeah," Rachel said excitedly.

"I know where it is, sure. I'll see you then!"

"Yes."

"Well I'm off now, see ya tonight maybe!"

"The party is at 8."

"K, see ya and thanks loads!" Harry said as the two were by the door.

"It was nothing," Rachel said. "See you tonight!"

"Sure!" and Harry left.

Rachel watched as the door closed and suddenly felt very lonely. The few hours she had spent with Harry had made her feel so much better and she liked it.

-----

Hey guyz! You seem to have liked this! I am very glad so here go my thanks to:

Taffy

Nancy

LilyTilyBoo KittyKattyBoo

Iamkiki

Bratski

Unlikelytobearit

Thamker

Miscri

GinnyforHarry

Clathrate

And

Annabelle/Anilabel :P

Glad so much you guys liked it! Hope you keep reading this! Please review and if you have any level in mind just tell me. I'm willing to accept anything. Anywayz review coz I have some good ideas in mind again. Writers-block is over muahahahahaha! With ur help I conquered it:D

Cya next chap dudes, and thanks!

Rai Dee xxxxxxxxx


	11. An Engagement

Title: **A Little Magic**

Rating: **T**

Genre: **Humor/Romance**

Characters: **Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley**

Summary: **Fred and George are having a wicked time with their new shop, but their sister's social life is low so they decide to put in a little magic. HG –postHogwarts-**

Author: **Metamorphosis Gurl **

Disclaimer: **The characters belong to J.K.Rowling. **

Chapter 10 – An Engagement

Rachel had just arrived at the Party and soon realised that loads of celebrities had been invited. She could see Fernando Colungia, a fellow singer of Adriano and his wife Leticia. She spotted McFLY too, an English band along with Jesse McCartney, Daniel Powter and even Matt from Busted.

Rachel entered the hall and could see people's eyes falling on her. She looked quite beautiful, dressed in a long black dress which came up as a halterneck. Her hair was curly and she had beautiful make-up on. She spotted Jan on the other side of the room who came over as she spotted her.

"Hey Rach! How did it go yesterday?" 

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"Oh come on, did he kiss you? I bet he sucked your face off!"

"Oh woah! You're so wrong. We didn't even go out!" Rachel said as she looked around the room trying to spot Adriano.

"Why? What happened?" Jan asked curiously with a disappointed face.

"I'll tell you what happened!" Rachel said loudly and people turned to face her. Jan made a rude face at them and they all turned away. The two giggled and more softly Rachel added, "Well I was waiting by the door for him when at last he came out but was accompanied with two girls! He left without even talking to me!"

"The bastard!" Jan said. "I just wish that hell can fuck his soul-" and again some people turned to face the two. Rachel and Jan both this time made a rude face and the people with scandalised look turned away, and the two girls went out in the balcony.

"But Rach," Jan started.

"What?"

"As soon as Adriano saw me today, he asked me about you!"

"So?" Rachel asked without interest.

"Well this shows that he wants to talk to you!"

"I really don't care!" Rachel said snubbly and suddenly spotted Adriano walking over. "Oh my God! He's coming!" Rachel then said quietly and breathlessly. Jan laughed at her friend and walked away leaving the two alone.

"Hey Rachel," Adriano started awkwardly.

"Hello Mr.Diaz."

"Come on don't tell you're angry with me now?" he asked pleadingly.

"Well don't expect me to start gawping at you!" 

"I'm sorry. I behaved like a prat yesterday. The point is that, I didn't imagine that the Concert will be that successful. It was my first opportunity for me to sing live and see my fans!"

"So?" 

"So I became a tad bit big headed. I like the fame, after all it's a great game."

"Course it is. It's all you guys want, money and women."

"It's true, I do like money but I like women. And there's only one which I like."

Rachel puffed and Adriano laughed as he put his arm around her. "I do like you, really. But you have to understand that yesterday I was caught by surprise. Really, give me a chance."

Rachel looked at him and could see that he was speaking sincerely. "Well I guess I could give you a chance, Adriano."

"That's great!" 

"Yeah!" Rachel said with a grin as she slithered out of his hands and left him. She walked over by the punch and had a drink.

"You still haven't forgiven me, haven't you?" 

"No!" Rachel said with a laugh.

"Can this help you forgive?" he asked with puppy eyes and took out from his pocket a beautiful silver necklace.

Rachel gasped and put the glass on a table. She had her hands on her face and was looking at Adriano in a strange face.

"Yesterday, whilst I was with those girls, I felt that something wasn't right. You weren't there!"

"Thanks," Rachel muttered and Adriano put the necklace on her. He smiled at her and so did she. Suddenly Adriano leaned in and captured her lips and all Rachel could do was respond.

At that exact moment Harry entered the room and saw Adriano and Rachel kissing. Rachel opened her eyes and saw Harry by the door. She abruptly broke the kiss and said,

"Gimme a sec Adriano, I need to talk to a friend."

Adriano looked at the door and saw Harry. At that exact moment he knew that he hated him and so did Harry.

"Hey Harry!" Rachel said awkwardly.

"Found the boyfriend ay?" Harry asked in a tight voice trying to grin.

"Ermm... So you managed to come quite early!"

"At the wrong time I can see too!"

"Har, listen I ... we ... I'm sorry!" Rachel said as she stared at him.

"No need to be sorry!" he added cheerfully, "We were never dating or anything!"

"Yeah!" Rachel exclaimed in a fake cheerful voice.

"Well go over near him. Don't abandon him. Congratulations!" he then said and held out his hand.

"Thanks," Rachel answered as she shook hands. "Enjoy the party!"

"Sure," Harry answered and suddenly spotted Aunt Marge's ex-husband, Henry-George. Henry-George had always been friendly towards Harry and so Harry went over to talk to him.

"So who's that guy?" Adriano asked Rachel as she approached him.

"Oh I met him the other day, you know, nothing important!"

"Good," Adriano said as he observed Harry, his piercing dark Spanish eyes wishing to penetrate in Harry's heart.

-----

The party, like a concert was a great success. Adriano kept Rachel near him at all times and soon people were suspecting that something was going on. At the end of the party, Adriano called the people and said,

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I am very proud to have you here today. Now this party has been held for two reasons, one, as a reception or party, whatever you call it for yesterday's successful concert. And 2nd, an Engagement. At Spain, we are well known to marry in a short time, and today I would like to do the same. Rachel," Adriano called and the girl looking surprised moved near him.

"People, this is Rachel O'Sullivan. She's one of my dancers and I liked her ever since she joined my team of dancers. Rachel, I know you're gonna probably find this surprising because you English are bit different from us. Still I am going to ask you, Will you marry me?"

Rachel looked blankly at Adriano, definitely not expecting this and muttered, "Don't you think it's early?"

"Rachel, if there's love, there's no need to wait!"

"But we barely know each other!"

"That's why the Wedding will take place in 29 days. We're gonna spend 29 glorious days together getting to know each other and …"

"Seems you've got everything planned?"

"Seems as if it's a yes?" Adriano asked and without waiting for an answer locked his lips once again with Rachel's. People soon started clapping and as the two broke the kiss and Rachel saw the people's eager face she knew that she couldn't possibly say no. These people were all trusting Adriano, so why shouldn't she?

"Um, yeah," Rachel said definitely still unsure.

"Great! People, I present you the future Mrs.Diaz!" and again all people started clapping whilst the now official couple kissed. All people that is not counting one. Harry Potter.

-----

Harry opened his eyes and found himself in a familiar room. It was the spare room in Rachel's apartment. What was he doing here? Why did his head hurt?

"What am I doin here?" Harry asked.

"I brought you here," he heard and turned round. It was Rachel seated on an armchair wrapped in a dressing gown.

"Why?"

"After the party I knew that you weren't ok. I just couldn't let you go back home by yourself. I followed you in a bar and you drank a lot. I then brought you here. You don't remember a thing?"

"Oh so now you're a detective ay? Following others?" Harry asked angrily.

"I was worried for you!"

"No you weren't. You just wanted to see me humiliate myself."

"No Harry I didn't!" Rachel said and with a run got near him on the bed and hugged him tightly.

"Get away! You're dating Adriano Diaz for Merlin's sake!"

"I know but you're my friend. I don't want to ruin our friendship!"

"There was never any friendship," Harry said firmly as he stood up. "Let me go!"

"No Harry," Rachel said as she started crying and blocked the door. "You're not leaving!"

"Yes I am!" Harry yelled and pushed Rachel to the side and ran out of the apartment leaving Rachel crying behind.

"What did I do? I am dating a guy I don't love and ruined a relationship with some I learned to like!" Rachel cried as she got on Harry's bed and smelled his scent on the pillow.

-----

27 days later.

Harry was in his apartment reading the newspaper. The article said,

_Tomorrow, Saturday 11 September, Spanish Singer, Adriano Diaz and Rachel O'Sullivan will marry at St.Paul's Cathedral and hold a reception at Hilton Hotel in the heart of London…_

Roughly Harry threw the newspaper on the floor and knew that he had lost Rachel... his Ginny. Tears fell on his cheek and rolled on his face.

"No I can't lose Ginny!" Harry yelled and he put on his coat and ran out of his apartment in the rain ready to talk to Rachel.

-----

Seems as if I am getting the reviews again! That's gr8 coz I love ur feedback ppl! Even if u hav an idea or need help 4 ur own fics just tell me! Anywayz my appreciated 10x to:

bratski

Sarah

Nancy

No name

Clathrate

Sunshne5

Ginny for Harry

Dancerforlife3320

MisCri

Annabelle/Anilabel

Thamker

And

Catgirl the Crazy!

Thanks to all of ya guyz! Lov ya loads. Hope you've enjoyed this chap! Cya and tc xxxxxxx

Rai Dee.

P.S. No Name: There is the reason why Rachel did invite him home. Its because she felt that she knew him. There was something dat had made her do it! Still 10x 4 d review:) enjoy


	12. Getting you Back

Title: **A Little Magic**

Rating: **T**

Genre: **Humor/Romance**

Characters: **Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley**

Summary: **Fred and George are having a wicked time with their new shop, but their sister's social life is low so they decide to put in a little magic. HG –postHogwarts-**

Author: **Metamorphosis Gurl **

Disclaimer: **The characters belong to J.K.Rowling. **

**Chapter 11 – Getting you Back **

_27 days later._

_Harry was in his apartment reading the newspaper. The article said,_

_**Tomorrow, Saturday 11 September, Spanish Singer, Adriano Diaz and Rachel O'Sullivan will marry at St.Paul's Cathedral and hold a reception at Hilton Hotel in the heart of London…**_

_Roughly Harry threw the newspaper on the floor and knew that he had lost Rachel... his Ginny. Tears fell on his cheek and rolled on his face._

_"No I can't lose Ginny!" Harry yelled and he put on his coat and ran out of his apartment in the rain ready to talk to Rachel._

-----

Harry was seated in the train looking out of the window. One could see the determination in his eyes… he could not lose Rachel. He had to fight for her.

After a depressing trip, Harry arrived at Kings Cross Station and made his way to Rachel's apartment. He could still remember clearly where it was.

Rachel was seated on the couch wrapped in her dressing gown sipping soup from her mug. She was reliving the past 27 days like a film in her head.

_---"Oh I'm sorry!" Harry told her._

_"It's ok, actually I should apologise," she said with a smile._

_"Nah I should. Care to join me for dinner tonight as an apology?"---_

Meeting Harry … why had this affected her life so much?

_---"You managed to find tickets?"_

_"Yeah of course! Well, they weren't at the front obviously but I still managed to see you. You know, I liked what I saw," he then added in a sexy tone.---_

She removed Harry's memories from her mind and tried to remember the days she had spent with Adriano.

_---A week later, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, Adriano's parents, had come to visit the two and they were a great couple. They planned everything for Rachel and Adriano. They had welcomed Rachel perfectly in their family and did all they could to make her feel ok.---_

Rachel shook her head, 'Why do I doubt this marriage? Why am I not happy?' Tears fell on her face and she kept thinking, 'I am marrying a rich celebrity, his family has accepted me! Everyone's so happy, why can't I be too?'

A voice in her heart answered her questions, 'You're not happy because you're not in love. Marrying Adriano would mean one life. A celebrity life, being forced to do everything. Only parties, money and fame, but no love. You know that Adriano will eventually abandon you like he did on his first Concert.'

"No he won't!" Rachel exclaimed angrily trying to convince herself. But she knew that she couldn't do so. Although Adriano was great the two were not in love. He was quite bossy and prepared everything himself without allowing her to do anything. He would only ask her to join him on parties and then leave her standing alone in a room and go mingling with the others.

Rachel had tried to convince herself that this month had been perfect. She tried to convince herself that her life was perfect. But nothing was … there was something missing. There was Harry missing.

She missed him. She missed his smile, his eyes and his words. She tried to stop herself but couldn't. She was now in love of Harry.

Suddenly she heard the doorbell ring urgently.

"Who can this be?" Rachel asked and with a groan went to open the door. She had wished so much that she could spend the eve of her wedding all alone at home. She knew that Adriano had gone out with his friends but she did not feel like doing the same.

Rachel opened the door lazily and almost fainted.

"W-what are you doing here?"

Harry softly pushed Rachel inside and closed the door. The two then embraced and Harry muttered in her hair,

"I missed you."

As the two pulled back Rachel answered, "So did I."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Rachel asked as more tears fell. She knew that now it was more difficult for her to marry Adriano. She had the man that she loved there with her and it was so difficult for her to keep back from kissing him.

"Marrying that jerk!"

"I have to!"

"Why do you have to?"

"Listen Harry, I love him!" Rachel argued and Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. "It's true," she added defensively, "I spent a wonderful month with him."

"No you didn't. You missed me, just like how much I missed you. I felt like dying Rach!"

"Don't exaggerate!" Rachel yelled although she knew that he was right.

"I am not exaggerating! I thought of you each night hoping that the next you'll be in my arms. You don't know what it's like to be without you!"

"Oh come on Harry. You're a stranger for me! And so am I for you."

"It's not true. You're lying. Do you remember, 27 nights ago when you said, 'But you're no stranger. I feel like as if I've known for years!'?"

"That night I wasn't myself," Rachel said as she turned away from Harry and walked inside her apartment.

"Yes you were!" Harry yelled angrily, "It's today that you aren't! It's today that you're lying, to try and convince me and convince yourself that your life is a fairytale and that you're marrying the prince!"

"Don't use that sarcastic tone with me, Harry! Don't you dare!"

"Why not? Am I not right?"

"This is not the point ok? Tomorrow I am marrying Adriano Diaz!"

"No you aren't!" Harry said with a laugh. "Tomorrow you'll be in my arms."

"Are you deaf?"

"Musically? Yes! I am so deaf, I can't play one single guitar note."

"Then let me tell you something Harry**. Even if you manage to learn a whole guitar song by tomorrow, I'd still never come back to you!** I am getting married and no one will stop me! Even your guitar tunes won't!"

"Why are you blocking yourself from happiness? I can make you so happy," Harry said pleadingly. Rachel sobbed again and answered,

"Everyone's so happy for me and Adriano. Everyone thinks everything's perfect. I can't ruin their happiness. I can't tell them they're wrong!"

"But you do think that they're wrong! Don't you?"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does. You're ruining your life and mine!"

"I'm sorry Harry. But this is life."

"Life is what we make it to be. We decide our life! We change our destiny. And tomorrow I'm gonna change ours!"

"No Harry! Don't you dare do anything!"

"Good night Rachel, see you tomorrow!" Harry said ignoring her prayers and left her apartment in hurry. Rachel fell on the floor and started crying as she knew that Harry was right in everything but she was not brave enough to do as he asked.

-----

"You look so beautiful Rachel!" Jan said excitedly as she

arranged Rachel's long white veil. Jan was Rachel's bridesmaid and had spent the last month injecting in Rachel's head that she was doing the right thing and that everything was great!

"Sure," Rachel said without enthusiasm.

"What's wrong Rachel?"

"Nothing. Come on let's go down, it's time!"

"Everything's gonna be perfect!" Jan exclaimed and Rachel rolled her eyes and the slowly walked down the stairs. Music was heard and people looked at the two beautiful girls accompanied by the flower girl and a little boy.

People were so happy for them, everyone was smiling with enthusiasm except Rachel. She looked sad and her eyes were full of tears.

She suddenly saw Adriano standing by the altar looking proud and happy and more sadness captured her heart as she started walking all the way towards him. After 20 seconds of torture, she felt Adriano's hands pushing softly the veil behind her head and her sad face was exposed. Adriano did not care if his bride was happy or not. All that mattered was that he had her next to him on the altar.

"Welcome everyone. Adriano and Rachel would like thank you for being with them on this special day. We join them in celebrating their union and contemplate with joy their future. Let the celebration begin!" the Priest started happily and soon the mass started.

Rachel looked at the beautifully decorated hall and looked at the door not listening to a word the priest was saying. There was no Harry trying to stop the Wedding. She looked at Adriano's face and saw Harry's instead. For the 2nd time Rachel looked at the door and there saw Harry entering and with a run approaching her, Adriano and the Priest. He had a blue electric guitar in his hand and without speaking a word, in total 5 seconds plugged his guitar and started singing with his heart,

"And I'm glad I crashed the wedding  
its better than regretting  
I could have lost again running in my head saying  
that I will do it anyday  
true love lasts forever  
and now we are back together  
and since it's for the better  
looking back, I'm glad I crashed the wedding!"

Rachel started laughing for the first time in a month whilst the people looked scandalised. But this time Rachel didn't care. It was her happiness that counted and not others' and with that she threw her bouquet on the floor, removed the veil from her head and her hair fell round her face. She ran towards Harry and he dropped his guitar on the floor and hand in hand the two ran away from the Hall.

"No!" Adriano called but Rachel stopped running and turned to face him.

"I'm sorry, I have to do this. I don't love you and neither do you. We can't be happy! I'm doing this for all of us. Good bye Adriano and thanks for everything!"

Rachel then faced Harry and the two smiled happily and ran away.

-----

As the two reached outside Rachel saw a beautiful white convertible Mini Cooper. Harry helped her get in it. Harry got in the car too and speeded away from St.Paul's Cathedral.

After minutes of silence Rachel said,

"Your music … Your hopeless music made me come to you!"

"It's not hopeless music!" Harry answered in fake defense, "I spent a whole night learning how to sing and play!"

Rachel laughed harder and told him,

"Thanks Harry! It means so much for me. I realized that I couldn't marry Adriano. I just couldn't. I love you too much."

"So do I," was Harry's sincere answer. It felt like talking with his Ginny again.

After hours of driving the two arrived by the beach and walking bare footed, found a spot where they could sit. Rachel was still with her wedding dress on and the two were embraced watching sunset when suddenly Harry realized that he had only few hours left for the month to pass and the game to lose.

With that Harry gently pulled Rachel's face towards his and at last the two were reunited with true love's kiss.

-----

Hey guyz! Hope ya liked it! Thanks a lot 4 d gr8 reviews of last chaps! Here are my thanks to:

Honey p

Zohra

LilyTilyBoo KittyKattyBoo

MisCri

Dancerforlife3320

The Female Nerd

Harasas

Luckycharms445

Reddy

Bratski

Grandmoffpooky

Queenlover

Anilabel

Thamker

And

Blueeyedgoddess2192!

Thanks 2 all of ya! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed this! Cya next chap!

Luv,

Rai Dee.


	13. Level 4

Title: **A Little Magic**

Rating: **T**

Genre: **Humor/Romance**

Characters: **Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley**

Summary: **Fred and George are having a wicked time with their new shop, but their sister's social life is low so they decide to put in a little magic. HG –postHogwarts-**

Author: **Metamorphosis Gurl **

Disclaimer: **The characters belong to J.K.Rowling. **

**Chapter 12 – Level 4 **

"Oh Welcome back!" Fred was heard in a cheery tune.

As Harry and Ginny were transported back in the Game chamber, Harry sat on the bed and breathed in relief whilst Ginny screamed loudly,

"How could you do that?"

"What?" George and Fred asked in unison.

"How could you do that level?"

"You mean, you remember everything?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Of course! I know that I was Rachel and there was this guy called Adriano and stuff!" Ginny said calmly as she faced Harry and smiled at him.

"How come?" Harry asked the twins.

"Well, Ginny was alive in Rachel, but Rachel did not know Harry so had to meet him and start to like him all over again!"

"So you did live the level?"

"Yes! And I was terrorised for a whole month when you had not come! I thought you had forgotten all about me!" Ginny told her boy.

"I'd never do that," Harry said reassuringly as he hugged Ginny tightly.

"Thanks Har," Ginny said as she smiled at him. She then frowned slightly and added, "Twins, you're still not forgiven. One day when I'll be out of here, oh you'll pay for it! You'll pay for having muddled with my life!"

Harry, Fred and George laughed and Ginny couldn't help joining.

-----

"I'm so curious about the next level!" Ginny said as she finished eating and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Me too! Though I can't think of anything they could do to us. Oh I wish so much they've run out of plans and let us go!"

"It's not typical of Fred and George to do that!" Ginny said honestly and Harry's face fell.

"Oh we've got a long way to go! 7 more levels!" Harry groaned.

"Well, it'll make us more sure of our feelings," Ginny said tentatively as she stood up and was followed by Harry.

"Aren't you sure of your feelings?" Harry asked.

"Of course I am! I know that I love you, but even in my 5th year I knew that I loved you and yet you abandoned me."

"Gin, please don't remind me! Remember I suffered from it too!" Harry pleaded.

"Yeah sure," Ginny answered sarcastically and walked in the bathroom leaving a confused Harry behind.

"Why can't she forget about it? Why can't she leave the past behind?" Harry asked no one in particular.

-----

"Harry, Ginny. It's time for level 4!" George announced that evening.

"It won't be a difficult level."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"You'll work out this level right now," Fred answered simply.

"So it's a question?" Harry asked.

"Sorta ..." the twins answered and Harry looked at Ginny and the two realised that something was in store for them.

"Harry, please drink the violet bottle found in the bottom drawer of the wardrobe," George instructed and Harry went to get the bottle. He found it and drank its contents.

"Ginny you should find a similar bottle to Harry's but it's lilac."

Ginny nodded and went to get her 'drink'. She found it, and soon had emptied its contents too.

"Now, that's like a veritaserum. We have 10 questions in store for you and each one of you will have to answer random 3. You can't lie because there are consequences. Any questions?"

"Nope," Ginny said in a bored tone.

"Well then!" Fred started, "Let's start!"

"Harry, choose a number from 1 to 10 please!" George told Harry. Harry promptly answered,

"3!"

"K, number 3," Fred muttered and then asked question number 3. "What turns you on about Ginny and what turns you off?"

Ginny puffed whilst Harry turned red. He definitely preferred if Ginny was not present.

"Ermm, turns me on, ermm her breathing! And off her, non-breathing!" Harry said with an uncertain grin.

"Are you sure?" Fred asked in a dangerous tone.

"Ermm," Harry muttered and suddenly just like as if he had drank an itching potion, Harry started scratching himself.

"Dear boy, give us the correct answer and we'll turn off the itching!"

Ginny giggled whilst Harry muttered with as much honestly as he could mutter,

"Turn on – her butt, and turn off – her nose!"

Suddenly the itching stopped and Ginny turned to face Harry. "What's wrong with me nose?" Ginny asked angrily.

"Dunno but …"

"Stop!" George yelled louder than the two. "What question Ginny dear?"

Ginny frowned at Harry and then answered haughtily, "Number 7 please."

"K, 7. Uh yes, do you think Draco Malfoy is hot?"

"Well he is sexy …" Ginny said with disgust in her voice.

"What?" Harry asked as his eyes almost popped off.

"Darling, I do hate him but he's hot!"

"How can you say that? It's like liking a ... erm a... shitball?"

"Harry!" Ginny muttered in an annoyed tone, "I love you, k? I hate him? So shut up and let's finish off this level!"

Fred and George laughed then George asked, "Harry, number please?"

"Gimme the fucken 6," Harry said angrily.

"Sure!"

"Would you like to be shagging Ginny right now?"

Harry turned crimson whilst Ginny smiled mischievously. "Why are my questions so sexually ... sex-ed questions?"

"Answer the question, Potter."

"Well, yes! But wait I love Ginny and won't force her into anything!" Harry said defensively.

To tease Harry, Ginny made a seductive face and winked at Harry who gulped whilst the 3 Weasleys laughed.

"Question Ginny?"

"Yeah, number 9!"

"Would you date Seamus if you were single?"

"Probably," Ginny answered honestly whilst Harry gave her a disapproving look.

"K Potty, last question, what number?" George asked.

"Number 1!"

"Do you prefer flavoured condoms?" Fred asked solemnly.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Why do my questions have to be so personal?"

"Just answer the question Harry," Ginny told her boy who answered angrily,

"It does not really affect me! What matters it that I shove it right into her!"

"Harry!" Ginny gasped.

"Come on love, I was only kidding," Harry said honestly and as he was with the 'veritaserum' on, Ginny could see that it was true. It would have been clear if he had lied by his itching!

"Last question Ginny, number?"

"Oh give me the 10!"

"Would you like to be Mrs.Potter by tomorrow?"

"That's my biggest wish," Ginny said truthfully and the couple smiled at each other.

-----

Later that night the two were trying to sleep but continuously failed. Both had a lot in their minds.

"Gin?"

"Yeah Har?"

"Still awake?"

"Of course!"

"Can we talk?" Harry asked as he turned to face her.

"Yeah."

"Why do you get so frustrated when you remember your 5th year?"

Ginny's eyes blurred but being a strong character she kept her tears away and answered,

"You did not trust me. You did not allow me to help you. Why were we dating? Just to be snog partners? Or to be there for each other?"

"But Gin, I cared for you as I still do. I did not want to see you hurt."

"But you hurt me much more like this. You only thought about hurting me physically but did not see the emotional pain. You blocked yourself from me! If you really loved me you would have realised what you did to me!"

"I did realise. But it was late. Still I don't want our current relationship to be affected by the previous one."

"You're right," Ginny said with a smile. "I'll forget all about it!"

"Thanks Gin. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you rather have Malfoy or Seamus than me?"

Ginny laughed and said, "Of course not! I'm ready to die for you and won't have anyone except you!"

Harry laughed too and said, "I love you so much. Don't you ever leave me!"

"I won't."

"Good," Harry said as he got Ginny in his arms and started snogging her face off.

-----

Hey! I'm really so sorry that I took so long to update! I just wanted to reach the 200 reviews with chapter 11 and I did! I thank you loads… anywayz I took long too because I was sick :S :( lol 10x 4 all those who reviewed! Chapter 11 got the most reviews ever; 23! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx to all!

My appreciated thanks to:

Queenlover

LilyTilyBoo KittyKattyBoo

Bulldozer (x2) :p

Reddy

Dancer4life3320

Bratski

Honey P

The best part of believe is lie

Snoflaykz

I.m.a.stranger.to.myself

Luckycharms445

The Female Nerd

Ginny for Harry (x2) ;)

Hedwig1991 (x3) cookies! Lol

Periwinklesprinkle

Thamker

Dude (x2) u remind me of McFLY :)

and

Stylin Fire!

Thanks to all of you! I really loved the reviews! Lov ya all and take care: )

BTW! For those who didn't know that was 'Crashed the Wedding' by Busted. You should download it if you don't have it!

Anywayz I do agree with some reviewers, McFLY and Son of Dork r gr8!


	14. Level 5

Title: **A Little Magic**

Rating: **T**

Genre: **Humor/Romance**

Characters: **Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley**

Summary: **Fred and George are having a wicked time with their new shop, but their sister's social life is low so they decide to put in a little magic. HG –postHogwarts-**

Author: **r a i d e e p o y n t e r**

Disclaimer: **The characters belong to J.K.Rowling. **

**Chapter 15 – Level 5**

"Come on Fred, George! Don't be two uncontrollable dicks!" Ginny yelled at the two, as a week later they had announced what level 5 was all about.

"It's gonna be fun!" George argued.

"Yeah! Having you and my brothers giving Harry the talk is so much fun!" Ginny argued back. "It's not like we're 16 years old or something!"

Harry sighed and went to have a glass of water.

"Listen Gin. We're going back in time and it's as if there's no Voldy alive during that time. It's just that you and Harry are once again 15 and 16 k?"

"Come on Fred!"

"Gin, that's level 5! You have to do it!" Fred told his sister as Harry re-entered the room.

"Well, tomorrow morning we'll send you a portkey and then we'll meet at the Burrow!" George said and the two were no longer heard.

"I'm so sorry Harry," Ginny muttered uncomfortably. She went behind Harry's couch and massaged his shoulders. "Tomorrow's gonna be terrible!"

"I know," Harry said sounding defeated. "But anyway it's a level and we have to do it. So what actually is gonna happen?"

"You and me are going back in time. Now they'll give you these really famous Weasley talks!" Ginny told her boyfriend irritably.

"Come on Gin, how bad can this be? I defeated Voldyjerk! It will be a piece of cake to hear your brothers tomorrow," Harry said as he stood up and tried to comfort Ginny.

"Oh I don't know," Ginny answered and hugged Harry. "Anyway, we better go sleep. We're heading for a difficult day tomorrow!"

-----

"So are you ready?" Fred called.

"Yeah," Ginny answered as she and Harry found the portkey.

"We're coming," Harry told the twins and in a few seconds, both Harry and Ginny were back in the Burrow.

There seated in the Living Room were Charlie, Bill, the twins and Ron. They all looked much younger but quite menacing.

"Um hi guys," Harry said breaking the ice.

"Hello, sit down Harry, you too Ginny," Bill instructed and with that the couple sat opposite the brothers.

"So," Ron started nervously. He actually supported his sister's and bestmate's relationship but was a bit afraid of his brothers.

"Well I think you know that Ginny and I are dating, right?" Harry asked eagerly. He wanted to finish off this talk as soon as possible.

"Yes," Charlie answered, "That's why we're here today. That's why the Council has reunited for the 2nd time."

"2nd time?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes," Bill answered this time, "We met Dean."

"We actually managed to put the itching powder in his underwear," Fred said sweetly, "But he still kept dating Ginny."

"But we didn't like him, so we put pins the other time!"

"The next day we broke up!" Ginny told Harry and giggled as she remembered Dean's reaction.

"Anyway," Charlie said dangerously. "We don't want to talk about Dean. We want to talk about YOU, Potter."

"Sure tell me!"

"Wait a sec," Ron said as he gulped. He ran upstairs and the rest waited in silence. Soon he was back and handed a small bottle to Fred.

Fred along with his brother stood up and George took his wand out. They approached Harry and Fred handed him the bottle.

"Drink," Fred ordered and gave Harry a dark look. In total 5 seconds Harry nodded and swallowed the drink.

George then muttered some strange charm which made Harry feel uncomfortable. He soon felt that truth was important and that he couldn't lie. He had to be honest.

Charlie stood up whilst the twins sat back down. He got out a small paper and started reading,

"Name?"

"Harry Potter."

"Age?"

"16."

"Intentions?"

"What does that include?" Harry asked blankly.

"Your intentions of what you want to do with OUR BABY SISTER," Bill said as he approached Charlie.

"Um date her, love her and protect her."

"That's so sweet," Charlie said mockingly," But we wanna know your sexual interests."

"I wouldn't force your sister into anything!"

"How can we be sure of this?"

"Ron!" Harry said as he turned to face his best mate who was seated comfortably and seemed like as if he was watching a TV show. "Say something!"

"I, um…"

"Fuck you Ron," Harry hissed and turned to face the elder Weasleys. "Listen I love Ginny and wouldn't dream of hurting her."

"Do you want to have sex with Ginny?"

"Guys, it's normal for a guy to have certain needs and stuff, but I would never use Ginny. I wouldn't force her into anything, I swear!"

"Ok, we believe you," Charlie said at last.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief but Bill interrupted by adding,

"Ginny it's your turn now."

"But you've heard him. He's loyal to me and wouldn't want to hurt me!" Ginny argued.

"Remove your shirt and provoke him," Bill ordered his sister.

"No, no, no!" Harry yelled. "That's not fair! Seeing your girl in her underwear, seducing you is obviously a turn on and-"

"Potter stop blabbering. We want to see the facts now."

Harry nodded and watched helplessly as Ginny took of her t-shirt and revealed her black bra which made Harry started sweating.

"Go on Gin!" Fred urged.

Ginny shot him an angry look and sat on Harry and started kissing his neck and occasionally kissing his lips.

Harry tied his hands round the handles of the chair trying not to think of what was happening.

Harry did not know how many minutes had passed and he had managed not to faint when Charlie exclaimed,

"Enough Ginny!"

Ginny stood up, put on her shirt and left the room angrily.

The Weasleys started laughing as they saw Harry's condition. They knew that he had done all he could to stop what he wished he could do.

"Well Harry, you proved us that you can –"

"Yeah sure," Harry muttered breathlessly and then asked, "What else do I have to do?"

"Well if you and Ginny are really sure that you want to have sex, remember precautions! Do I have to relate them?"

"Gods no," Harry said wishing to change the topic. He couldn't stand the sexual tension that Fred and George loved to cause. He couldn't stand to see Fred and George grinning right now.

"Well then you can leave, but before you go," George told him, "Drink this so you remove the effect of the other drink."

Harry took the 2nd drink and drank it and Charlie said,

"The Council is over. See you around Harry."

The Weasley brothers left and Ginny entered the room and hugged Harry.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I had to do that!"

"It's ok Gin," Harry told her.

Suddenly Harry got a huge stomach ache and ran to the Bathroom.

As Harry sat on the loo he heard laughter and soon recognised the voices. Outside the bathroom door there were the twins, Bill and Charlie.

After the laughter decreased Charlie told Harry,

"Remember, worse than this can happen to you if you hurt Ginny!"

Harry gulped and suddenly he found himself being transported back to the Chamber Room.

Soon Ginny appeared looking red-faced and irritated.

"I'll pay them for this! I'll kill them!"

"Gin calm down," Harry said, "It's over now! I know it's irritating, but they're your brothers. They always behave like this! You can't change them!"

"I know," Ginny said as she got on the bed and removed her shoes.

"Then don't think about them," Harry said as he got next to her. "Think of me."

Ginny smiled and with that another making-out session started.

-----

Well hope you liked it! Anyway, I know you'd probably think that Harry is more of a victim than Ginny during these levels but you have to realise the fact that the Twins are afraid and wouldn't dare to do a lot to their sister.

Anywayz this chap got the most reviews ever, 26! My thanks and love to:

Reddy

Queenlover

Honey P

Zachansongurl1985

Luckycharms445

Sans savoir pourqoui

Harry-Ginny1234

PatronSaintOfEverythingWeird

bRaTsKi

hfidsa

balinnka

thamker

dagon

ginluvzharry

lemmingally x2

Hedwig1991

Da-babez X3

Georgey x 2 and thanks 4 d Sean Paul cd anna! Mwaaaaa xxx

MisCri X 2 thanks loads d me2u chriiii mwaaaaaaa xxx

GinnyforHarry

And once again

Luckycharms445

Hope I'll get reviews and want to wish you and all your families a wonderful Christmas and prosperous new year. I also want to thank each one of you that has been reading this fanfiction which I do not consider mine but ours. So this was my Christmas present for all of you!


	15. Level 6

Title: **A Little Magic**

Rating: **T**

Genre: **Humor/Romance**

Characters: **Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley**

Summary: **Fred and George are having a wicked time with their new shop, but their sister's social life is low so they decide to put in a little magic. HG –postHogwarts-**

Author: **r a i d e e p o y n t e r**

Disclaimer: **The characters belong to J.K.Rowling. **

**Chapter 16 – Level 6 **

Harry woke up and looked at the clock on the bedside cabinet. 11:45!

Harry stretched his arms and got out of bed his eyes still closed. He yawned silently and walked automatically to the bathroom. He arrived infront of the mirror and as he saw his face he screamed.

But it wasn't a man's scream. It was a female's scream. Ginny's scream to be exact.

"Arghhhhhhhhhh! Holy cow! What happened to me?"

Harry put his hands on his hair which was now long, red and in a loose ponytail. His face was now Ginny's. He had Ginny's body. He was Harry! But ... in Ginny's body.

Ginny who was still in bed heard the scream and ran in the bathroom only to join Harry in another high pitched scream.

The two turned away not to face each other and then turned towards each other and stopped themselves from screaming.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"Um, it seems like you're in my body and I'm in yours?"

"Oh my God!" Ginny muttered as she sat down on the floor. "What are we gonna do? I can't be you! You can't be me! This is weird!"

"This is fantastic," Harry added with a grin, "I can see myself naked!"

"Don't you do anything to my body!" Ginny yelled.

"Oh come on I was only kidding," Harry added defensively.

"This is no time for kidding! We have to find a solution!" Ginny buried her face in her large hands and scratched her black hair.

"Listen," Harry said as he sat down next to Ginny, "We'd better try to see what happened first. We should start from the beginning, right?"

"Yeah," Ginny answered and then as her face turned red she yelled, "This has something to do with the Twins! This is a level! I'm sure of it!"

"Gods yeah, you're right," Harry muttered as he realised that his girlfriend that was currently found in his body was right. "Merlin, we gotta wait for the twins in order to do anything. Only they will have the solution for us! We can't do anything ourselves."

"Yeah you're right! Well we'd better go have something to eat!"

"And you say that Ron and I think only of our stomachs," Harry muttered with a grin.

/-

"Ok, so what are we gonna do?" Harry asked.

"Well you can always go do my hair," Ginny told him and Harry muttered,

"K sure!"

Harry was soon locked in the bathroom whilst Ginny sat on the floor against the couch.

Suddenly Fred's voice was heard.

"Fred? Is that you?" Ginny called.

"Yeah Harry!" Fred answered.

"I'm not Harry! I'm Ginny!"

"What?" Fred asked in a confused tone.

"Well, Harry and I woke up this morning, we were no longer ourselves. We sorta switched our bodies!"

"Holy Merlin," Fred said and suddenly Ginny heard Fred calling George and heard the two speak in hushed voices.

"Ginny," George suddenly said in a serious tone.

"What?" Ginny asked. Somehow she felt that what the twins had to tell her wasn't nice.

"We don't really know what's happened."

"What do you mean? Does this mean that this is not part of your level?"

"Um no..." Fred muttered.

Ginny stood up and as tears formed in Harry's emerald eyes started muttering to herself, "No, no, no, no dammit! This can't be happening!"

"Ginny calm down!" the twins called.

"How can you expect me to calm down? When i'm trapped in my boyfriend's body and you two don't know anything about it!"

"What?" Harry asked as he entered the living room, his hair all done up in a fancy hairstyle.

"We're trapped in this suck-feast and we don't have anything to do about it. We can't do anything! It's not part of the twins' game. We're trapped in this way accidentally!"

"But this is pig-fuckism!" Harry yelled angrily. "I don't wanna be trapped in your body forever! I mean a week would have been enough."

"Harry," Ginny said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, wrong time for humor!"

"Yeah, right!" Ginny muttered and left the room angrily.

"Harry?" the twins called him.

"What do you want?"

"We're sorry," George started.

"We really don't know what happened!"

"Well now you know what your feeble games lead to guys! Thanks loads!" And Harry angrily sat on the couch.

/-

I'm sorry I took so long to update! Dudes, I've been really busy with school and also I've been a whole week so... anyway thanks to all those who reviewed! I appreciate it a lot! Hope you liked this!

Thanks,

r a i d e e p o y nt e r


	16. Level 6 part 2

Title: **A Little Magic**

Rating: **T**

Genre: **Humor/Romance**

Characters: **Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley**

Summary: **Fred and George are having a wicked time with their new shop, but their sister's social life is low so they decide to put in a little magic. HG –postHogwarts-**

Author: **r a i d e e p o y n t e r**

Disclaimer: **The characters belong to J.K.Rowling. **

**Chapter 16 – Level 6 _part2_**

"So what we gonna do?" Harry asked as he passed his fingers through his now long red hair.

"We don't know Harry. We still have to find out what happened!" George answered and Ginny angrily muttered,

"Yeah it has to take you 10 fuckin decades to realise what your potions do right!"

"Gin calm down babe, it's not the time to lose our temper! It's time to try to understand what's happening!" Harry told her and Ginny nodded.

"Anyway," Fred started. "What have you two been eating during these last hours?"

"Normal stuff, fruit, veggies, meat, well the normal stuff we eat each day from here!" Harry said as he shrugged. "Why?"

"We're trying to see if it was something that you ate accidentally that's turned you in this!"

"Oh I understand," Ginny muttered and suddenly Harry stood up and shrieked,

"I remember taking something! Something out of ordinary! The potion of level 5!" Harry reminded and suddenly silence fell across the room.

"But it couldn't have been it!" Ginny exclaimed, "Could it?"

"Well," Fred started, "We gave Harry a potion of stomach aches of course."

"But it could have easily had some side-effects we didn't notice!" George muttered.

"Such news for the Invincible twins," Harry said grimly and Fred answered,

"Yeah... we never failed this way, but don't worry Potty we'll solve it, like we always do. We're not Gred and Forge for nothing!"

"Wow," Ginny muttered as she rolled her eyes and for once Harry and Ginny laughed whilst te twins listened to their laughter embarassed.

"Listen, calm down! We'll definetely solve it!" George said in a pleading tone.

"I hope so," Harry answered angrily, "For your own sake."

-----

"I'm bored, I've had enough of this game! I'm fed up, dammit!" Ginny muttered as the two were on their bed. "I just can't take it anymore, I wanna go out!"

"I know, you're so right, me too," Harry added a little more calmly, "But what can we do?"

"I dunno! But we have to do something! I'm so fed up!"

"Listen, let's wait until this level is over, we'll wait until the twins find something about the potion and then I promise that I'll help you myself to get out of here."

"I miss my family," Ginny confessed as tears fell out of her now emerald eyes and Harry hugged her close. It was quite rare for Ginny to cry but the pressure of being locked for so long in a place was now affecting her.

"Me too Gin, but don't worry, this game will soon be over! We'll get out of here and we'll live our lives!"

"Harry?"

"Aha?"

"What's gonna happen when we get out of here?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously.

"What I mean is," Ginny said as she got out of Harry's arms and sat up on the bed, "What's gonna happen between me and you? I mean we've been together these last days whilst we were in this game. But is our love part of the game or is it real?"

"I don't know."

Ginny looked in Harry's eyes and he could see the sadness in hers.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. It's just that, I don't know what could happen! It's been so long since we've been together in our normal lives. It's been years."

"I know," Ginny admitted sadly.

"Don't get me wrong," Harry said in a rush, "It's not like I don't want us to be together. I mean, I love you Gin, I really do and I hope with all my heart that when we get out of here our relationship improves!"

"Oh Harry! That's what I wanted to hear!" Ginny told him as she hugged him, "Thanks!"

"Remember Gin, I always believed that the twins got us here in order to strengthen our feelings."

"Yeah I know, but I'm bored all the same!"

"You're so right. But don't worry, we'll finish this level and we'll get the hell out of here!"

-----

"So what are we gonna do?" Ginny asked the twins who had just communicated with them.

"Well, we found this potion which could improve the situation," Fred told the two. "But it's risky!"

"What do you mean, risky?" Harry asked.

"Well, neither of us is 100 sure whether it's the potion that you took or not that made this so we're not sure if this is the ideal response to the situation. But it's the best we can do!" George confessed.

"What will we do Harry? Will we take the potion?" Ginny asked him.

"I don't know!" Harry told her and then asked the twins, "What if it hurts Ginny or something?"

"We don't know what could happen Harry, but it's the best potion we found which is in relation to the other. It's a risk, ok?"

"Damn," Harry muttered as he stroked his red hair, "I'm not sure. I just can't let us do this. We don't know what might happen! Things might get worse!"

"What can get worse than swapping our bodies Harry?" Ginny asked with a small smile.

Harry smiled back and told Ginny, "So you wanna try this?"

Ginny nodded slowly and Harry told the twins, "Send us the potion, we'll take it tonight!"

"Sure," George said slowly and then along with Fred he muttered, "We're sorry. We didn't mean to do this!"

"It's ok," Harry said as he yawned and then added, "I'll only murder you when we get out of here and beat the chicken shit out of you."

Ginny giggled and anyone could hear the twins laughing too at such a threat.

-----

"Ok, calm down Harry," Ginny said later that evening as she kissed a very tense Harry.

"I can't Gin! What if our situation gets worse? What if you hurt yourself or something? I just can't see how I let things get like this!"

"Harry it wasn't your fault! It was nobody's fault!"

"I know, I know... But I'm worried for you!"

"You don't have to be!"

"But what if we get separated or something?" Harry asked.

"Remember just one thing! That I love you and I'll work hard to get back to you!"

"I love you Gin," Harry said as he hugged her and heard her answer,

"I love you too."

As the two let go of each other Ginny poured the potion in two glasses and handed one to Harry and took the other one herself.

"Ok! So here goes," Ginny muttered and Harry could see that she was afraid.

"We don't have to do this Gin," he told her.

"Yeah we have... I'm sure you wouldn't be able to survive as a female!" Ginny said with a laugh.

"Oh so you're doing this for me?" Harry teased.

"Stop talking and drink that fuckin thing!" Ginny told him and hit the two glasses and muttered, "Cheers!"

Harry mouthed back, "love you!" and the two drank their potions.

-----

Ok! So that was the end of chapter 17.. blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

lol no, i'm kidding... i couldn't leave you just like that... i know that some of you must be dead curious so if you wanna know more keep reading :P lolz... im so cruel :D

-----

"Ouch," Ginny muttered as she opened her eyes and scratched her hair. But somehow it felt longer, "Oh my God, Harry! We switched!"

Harry opened his eyes and muttered, "Yeah we've done it!"

Harry stood up and got Ginny in his arms and started turning her round! "Yay! I'm so damn happy!" he muttered just like a kid and suddenly hit something.

"Ouch!" he muttered.

"What happened?"

"I hit my head with something... wait it's the ceiling. Look there's a bulb over there, let's turn on the light!

"Oh yeah, right! We're in the dark and we didn't even realise!"

Harry found a muggle switch and surprised, he turned on the light. "We must be in a muggle place if there's an electrical switch," he told Ginny who with a shriek stopped him.

"No idiot! We're in my dad's shed and as he's so fascinated with muggles he must have installed an electrical system in here! Come on let's go back home!" Ginny told him as she grabbed his hand and the two ran out of Mr.Weasley's shed. Slowly confusion increased inside of them...

-----

Ok, so now it really is the end... but at least it's better than nothing right!

I know that last chapter sucked, I was in a rush but today I came early from exams and so I wrote this chapter. Hope that it's better and that you like it! Please review as last time I got very little feedback and it's very important for me!

**Thanks to:**

Wonderlander

MiKaYGiRl

harrypotterchick4ever

Tonkified27

Queenlover

ginnyforharry7

Unlikely-to-bear-it

thamker

ThyCrimsonPirate

and

Hedwig1991!

Thanks to all, love u loads really... but especially THANKS TO THYCRIMSONPIRATE who actually inspired me to write with the idea of the level 5 potion. I personally found it as a great idea and help and so my thanks go to you my friend! Cya and hope you enjoyed this with the rest of my great readers! XxxxxxxxX

**Rai Dee Poynter**

P.S. To all those that have loadsa exams like me or are receiving the results: then good luck to you all!


	17. A Whole New World

Title: **A Little Magic**

Rating: **T**

Genre: **Humor/Romance**

Characters: **Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley**

Summary: **Fred and George are having a wicked time with their new shop, but their sister's social life is low so they decide to put in a little magic. HG –postHogwarts-**

Author: **r a i d e e p o y n t e r**

Disclaimer: **The characters belong to J.K.Rowling. **

**Chapter 17 – A Whole new World**

Confusion increased inside of them. They approached the Burrow and realised that it was different then they had last seen it.

The Burrow looked great, it looked like a some modern villa and as they saw this Ginny and Harry looked at each other startled. They entered the house and the first thing they noticed was that this place had an electrical system.

"Since when do my parents use electricity?" Ginny asked with disbelief.

"Erm, I really don't know..." Harry muttered, "Something's strange!"

Suddenly they saw Ron crossing from one room to another with headphones and watched him as he rocked with the music.

"Ron, using an electrical device?" Ginny asked.

"I can't understand what's happening in here." Harry told her and the two entered the kitchen only to see Molly, Hermione and Fleur seated by the table playing Snap whilst the food was being cooked in the oven.

"Dears!" Molly exclaimed as she saw them, "You back from the gymn! Are you tired?"

"No, we're ok mum! How are you?" Ginny asked her looking confused.

"Oh I'm ok dear, dinner will be ready in half an hour. Why don't you and Harry go relax by the pool?"

"Pool?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry dear." Then Molly noticed Harry's strange face and asked him, "Is anything the matter? You look awfully strange?"

"I, I'm fine..." Harry muttered in a choking voice. "I think I'd better go in the living room and relax on the sofa."

"Yeah do that. Arthur's watching Armageddon. Go join him, he won't mind!"

"Erm yeah, let's go Harry," Ginny answered and she grabbed his hand and pulled him outside.

"What is happening? I just can't understand this!" Harry told Ginny as the two were in the garden by a large pool.

"I dunno. We need to talk to the twins! We have to know what's happening. This is probably another level!"

"Dammit! Haven't they had enough from confusing us and making everything weirder than it already is!"

"I wanna kill them," Ginny muttered and with that the two went back inside and joined Arthur as he watched Armageddon.

-----

The Weasleys were all seated by the table, dining, and Ginny kept shooting killing glances at the twins who just smiled cheerfully.

At last when they had all finished eating and talking a bit, Fred invited,

"Why don't you and Harry come with us at Diagon Alley. We're gonna go have a drink. Wanna come?"

"Yeah, we need to come!" Ginny told him and the twins along with Harry and Ginny stood up to leave. The two followed the twins as they lead them to where before there was a fireplace but now one could see an electrical armchair.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Ah well, we use it instead of floo powder. You just sit on it, say where you want to go and boof, you're there! Cool isn't it?"

"Totally cool!" Harry said excitedly.

"Ok maybe it is cool!" Ginny admitted. "But what's happening? If my guess is correct we're in the future or what?"

"Let's go at Diagon Alley and we'll talk," George said and with that the four, one by one left for Diagon Alley.

-----

The four were seated at the Leaky Cauldron drinking butterbeer and talking.

"So explain to us, come on!"

"Well, level 2 took you to the past didn't it? You had to live that level in order to go back to your life. Now it's time to go to the future, but in order to make it more easy for you we made you live this in normal life. We've enchanted all the places that you'll visit and make them appear modern but only to you, and our family at home."

"Other people you'd meet at work won't notice any difference... For them it's like living in our world in the 2002, but for you it'll be different. It's like you're living in the year 2050. Because you'll see normal everyday stuff enchanted. The same's happening at home too. Mum and the rest are part of the level too," George continued.

"Oh Merlin! This is weird," Harry muttered.

"So let me see if I understood this. Harry and I are living in normal year 2002 but we see stuff in a different way just like as if we're ahead 48 years. It's like we sorta see and live a modern world. Mum and the rest of the family see the World the same way as us, but outsiders do not."

"Yeah that's practically it!"

"Ok, we can do this!" Harry said with a grin.

"Harry, all I'm gonna say is that it's not the easiest of levels," Fred said.

"Oh come on, how hard can it be!"

-----

Harry was invited to sleep at the Burrow in Percy's old room. He had accepted and had actually slept normally until this morning he was waken up by a digital sound that said, "Harry Potter. Wake up. Breakfast!"

Harry opened his eyes and found a robot beside him. Harry screamed as he saw this not kwowing what it was until he realised that it was something from this new world he was living in.

"Yeah I'm up dude!" Harry muttered and as he yawned and re opened his eyes the robot was no longer visible.

Harry moved his hand on the bedside cabinet in order to pick up the glasses and put them on but instead he grabbed something made of metal which squirted water in his face.

Harry tried to stop the water but couldn't and heard from outside.

"This life's easy Harry, isn't it?"

It was George who along with his brother was going down for breakfast and had seen Harry's accident. The twins started laughing as they continued walking whilst Harry called angrily at them, "Fuck you, morons!"

The robot appearing from air and giving Harry another fright muttered, "Language Potter!"

Harry realised that he had bitten off more than he could chew last evening when he had said that life was gonna be easy... It wasn't gonna be easy at all...

-----

**ok guyz, i know too long 2 update... but i'm with my o-levels right now! Anywayz hope u r all ok.. gl 2 all those having exams just like me! pls dont abondon d fic lolz :P**

**my thanks to:**

Jen103

RawrytheTiger

Tonkified27

Queenlover

Harry-Ginny1234

thamker

MiKaYGiRl

And

Wonderlander!

**Well hope you all enjoyed this. I did my best! I'm planning some great stuff so please continue reading this.. in like 24 days I'll be reayd from school and will dedicate much more time to this fic and PROPHECY! So please keep reading and give me your criticism! see ya and take care,**

**Raiza! Xxxx **


	18. Living A Level

Title: **A Little Magic**

Rating: **T**

Genre: **Humor/Romance**

Characters: **Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley**

Summary: **Fred and George are having a wicked time with their new shop, but their sister's social life is low so they decide to put in a little magic. HG –postHogwarts-**

Author: **r a i d e e p o y n t e r**

Disclaimer: **The characters belong to J.K.Rowling. **

**Chapter 18 – Living A Level... **

Ginny was furious. She hated this life. She hated a robot that called her a chicken boob every morning she woke up just because her hair was carelessly held in a ponytail and her face was spotty. This wasn't the life she had lived, and just like how the twins had said, this wasn't the easiest of levels. Firstly their was the problem that Harry had went back to live in his home and so Ginny felt very lonely now that she had spent many days living with him, and secondly because now she felt that this level was separating her from the real life she knew.

The big news was when Molly told Ginny, 5 days after Ginny and Harry were back to this World, that she along with Arthur, Charlie and Katie were going to visit Romania all together, meaning that Ginny was going to end up living by herself at the Burrow.

At first Ginny took the news quite bad, as she had missed her parents and now they were leaving and she was going to have to say bye again. But then, thinking about it, she liked this as she would get Harry over and the two could live this level together. Ginny had accidentally heard the twins talking about this level, and they had only one more week to live this way. And in a week, her parents would be turning back. Life could get back to normal at last she thought.. only a week away...

-----

Her parents had just left and Ginny felt so lonely at the Burrow. She had still not talked to Harry about coming ever. The reason was that she was afraid that he would be annoyed because he had already lived so many days locked up with her and so she wanted to give him some free time.

She was also worried about the fact that maybe Harry had made her fall all over again for him and maybe had no intention of getting back with her outside the game.

Many questions were travelling in her mind now that she was back home and she had met silence. Even though she was a girl that was living future life, she could still think and feel. And right now she felt so worried, without even knowing why.

Suddenly she heard the doorbell ring. She ran in the kitchen and looked from the cam to see who it was as she was quite afraid to open now that she was all by herself. There she saw Harry, and with a foolish grin she ran and opened the door.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed happily as she saw him.

"Hey hon," was Harry's answer as he enveloped her in a hug. She smiled as she smelled him, felt his protective hands round her body and heard him breathe.

"I missed you..."

"Me too Gin," he answered as he let go of her and looked in her eyes, "I was going crazy, firstly because I felt lost without you, but also because my house is so scary now!"

"Come in," Ginny invited as she grabbed his hand and pulled him in, "Tell me all about it!"

-----

Ginny was seated with crossed on the sofa, hugging a massive magenta cushion and laughing so hard.

"I would have liked seeing that!" Ginny laughed as she had just heard Harry relate something else that had happened him to him during the past 5 days.

"Seen what? Seen the microwave explode in my face?"

"Haha ye.. that would have been funny.. I mean, you are dumb! Haven't you like lived for 11 years as a muggle.. you could have known."

"Do you honestly think that the muggles left it up to me to cook? They usually cooked and then served me the last stuff left. And well, how could I have known that leaving it on for 3 hours would have over heated? I mean, our stuff, the wizard stuff, works automatically and I thought that it would too. I just thought that the food would be ready and would be served on the table!"

"Yeah sure... now that's what I call easy, and believe me, the twins won't make it any easy for you."

"Neither do you," Harry told her with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Well, seeing you with that v-shirt does provoke me a bit, don't you think?"

"Oh really?" Ginny teased as she threw the cushion on the floor and pulled Harry on top of her. "I missed you so much."

"Me too," was all she heard before Harry locked their lips and gained access to her mouth. The two were kissing and playing with each other for a long time when Ginny muttered,

"Why don't you stay here? Mum and Dad will be away for a week, you can stay here with me!"

"That would be brilliant," Harry muttered before he started kissing her again. He felt her pull him closer to him as they rubbed each other and wanted to touch other without knowing so.

-----

"Ok, so I heard mum tell me last time that this is the washing machine. I think that it's time to wash the clothes don't you think?" Ginny asked, 3 days later as she picked up the massive bunch of clothes that had now collected and started stuffing in the washing machine.

"Ye I do think so. Listen just give it the right temperatures and stuff and it will work by itself. It'll then stop when it's ready!"

"Ok..." Ginny answered and Harry left the room. "Harry!" she called but it was obvious that he hadn't heard her. "Oh well, I'll give it the highest temperature, cause it'll probably wash faster that wasy," Ginny then had said after she extra-stuffed tons of clothing in.

-----

Ginny and Harry were relaxing by the pool, about 3 in the afternoon when Ginny remembered that the washing machine was still on.

"Let's go collect the clothes honey," Ginny told him and Harry answered,

"Sure!"

The two were busy talking when they entered the washing room when suddenly Harry slipped and Ginny almost slipped.

"Harry! You ok?" Ginny muttered as she got on the ground to help him up and suddenly realised that the floor was full of water. "Holy shit," Ginny muttered as she looked over at the Washing Machine and realised that she hadn't closed it well because of the large number of clothing that she had stuffed in. The washing machine had spent the last 5 hours spraying water in the room and now the room was floody.

"I'm ok.. But I won't be soon..Cause we better start cleaning this room and clean those clothes by hand!"

"Damn you're right..."

-----

After spending the past two hours cleaning the room and scrubbing the clothes clean, Harry's and Ginny's hands were bruised and both were tired. They were relaxing on the sofa almost sleeping, both feeling dizzy and drowsy. Never had they both worked this hard without magic and never had they felt this exhausted.

"Harry, I'm realising.. it's better that in these two last days left in this World, we work with our hands rather with these electrical devices.. we suck.. we better do one thing once, instead of doing it once like with the machine and then having to do it again..."

"Yeah you're right... but still I appreciate the reason why Fred and George did this."

"Why do you appreciate it?" Ginny asked curiously.

"They've made us life in the most difficult way, in order so that both of us can live through bad times together and help each other. This sorta helps us get closer and stuff.."

"Yeah you're right Harry... You know.. those two do have something good in them."

"Yeah they do," Harry smiled.

-----

Yo... How are ya? So I'm back from my Chemistry Exam and I'm exhausted.. but i wrote this and did my best and i quite liked it. Pls review loads! thanks dudes.. lov ya xxx

raiza..

**my thanks to:**

thamker

MiKaYGiRl

Zohra

Tonkified27

and

leki the philosophical momad!

thanks 2 all of ya lov ya xxxx


	19. Quidditch

Title: **A Little Magic**

Rating: **T**

Genre: **Humor/Romance**

Characters: **Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley**

Summary: **Fred and George are having a wicked time with their new shop, but their sister's social life is low so they decide to put in a little magic. HG –postHogwarts-**

Author: **r a i d e e p o y n t e r**

Disclaimer: **The characters belong to J.K.Rowling. **

**Chapter 19 - Quidditch**

"At last! At long last! That level is over," Ginny exclaimed happily as she looked around at the Burrow and saw it in the way she used to see it before the level. At last she did feel at home and soon her parents would be back and everything would be normal! Oh how much had she missed them!

"Yeah, thank goodness it's over.. we really did work hard this time!" Harry told her as the two sat down.

"Sure we did! And I'm so bloody exhausted," Ginny answered and then muttered, 'Accio two butterbeers!' Soon both were drinking and relaxing for a few minutes. Suddenly Fred and George entered the room and Ginny's heart beat fast. 'What are they doing here? Shouldn't they be at the shop?' Ginny asked herself and somehow the bad feeling she had inside resulted in another level, because soon the twins started,

"Now that was some level huh?"

"You seem exhausted," Fred told them.

"Yep, we totally are," Harry muttered as he yawned and George said,

"Ouch bad luck! Cause, it's time for your next level!"

"Damn can't this wait?" Ginny whined, "I'm bloody tired and so is Harry. I want to have some time with my family! I haven't talked to them since Merlin knows when!"

"Wow, calm down Gin. Listen, you've got 3 levels left and you gonna do them. We made level 7 back at home for you to be a bit here. But it's time to leave again? Like, in level 7, mum and dad were part of the game... they're like hypnotised!" Fred told her.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"All the family and your employees and stuff are part of the game too now. It's like, you and Ginny, don't exist anymore. But we got you back home for this level because the charm we had on the people had weared out. Now, mum and dad'll be back and we'll put the charm all over again and you'll be away finishing this game!" George explained.

"So you mean to say, for mum and dad, it's like they don't have a daughter?" Ginny asked sadly.

"Temporarily yeah, but don't get us wrong, we only did this in order for them not to miss you. Ginny, remember in the beginning when we told you two that we've prepared this game because we needed entertainment? Well we lied, we did this game in order for you and Harry to get together, for you to appreciate our family more.. for Harry to appreciate you more," George continued seriously.

"This game links so many things with it. It's not a game for us Ginny! It's our biggest aim in life right now! We wanted to succeed in something, seeing our family and friends happy. We may have done it with our tricks and jokes yeah but it's because we're not talented enough with our talking, we may not give the best advices, but we can do tricks. We can save our World in that way," Fred at last finished, leaving Harry and Ginny speechless and confused.

"Well..." Harry started.

"You always told me that these two guys do have something, Harry," Ginny said with a faint smile as she looked at her brothers and then stood up and hugged them tightly. "Thanks so much for this! I appreciate it. I'm ready for whatever levels there are in store. What about you Harry?"

"So am I," he answered as he stood up and approached the siblings, "Defintely!"

-----

"Ok, so tell us, what is this level about?" Ginny asked as she and Harry found themselves in an old Quidditch Pitch. Fred and George stood next to them.

"Well, you two will be playing Quidditch against magical creatures. Now, we'll give you a variation of family members and friends who can be part of your team. The other team is ready and is waiting for you." Fred told them.

"Obviously, our family members and friends are under the spell. They always are! From now on you should know that."

"Aha," Ginny muttered to show them she understood.

"Ok, so we'll show you the people who can be part of your team," George told them and signalled Fred to start telling the names.

"Ron Weasley!"

With that Ron Weasley echoed around the pitch and Ron, as if being levitated appeared beside them.

"William Weasley!"

"Charles Weasley!"

"Oliver Wood!"

"Alicia Spinnet!"

"Angelina Johnson!"

"Adrian Pucey!"

"Katie Weasley!"

"Draco Malfoy!"

"Marcus Flint!"

"Hermione Granger!"

"Victor Krum!"

"Ginevre Weasley!"

"Harry Potter!"

"George Weasley!"

And with that, George was levitated and placed besides the others.

"And last but not least, Fred Weasley!" Fred muttered and he was levitated too.

"Ok," Harry muttered as he pulled Ginny to talk in private. "The team is composed of seven people. Now we need, three chasers."

"Obviously, the girls, they can do this. They were like the best Chasers Gryffindor has ever had!"

"K, but Katie can't play.. even though she's charmed, remember the baby and stuff. We better avoid her. You can play instead of Katie."

"Aha, that'll be good," Ginny told him and then muttered, "The twins'll be the Beaters. They're good!"

"Yeah defintely and Oliver should be the Keeper."

"Yeah, cool. And obviously that leaves you as the Seeker."

"Yes," Harry told her. "I dunno why but I don't have a feeling that this'll be a cool game.. It's gonna be difficult!"

"I think so too."

Harry and Ginny moved forward and Harry told the twins. "We've chosen the team. The team will include, Ginny Weasley, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Oliver Wood, Fred Weasley, George Weasley and me, Harry Potter."

"That does it then!" Fred said happily and he clicked his finger and the rest of the players not chosen disappeared.

"Now let's start the game," Geoge exclaimed and then turned to face Harry and Ginny. "Rules.. There are defintely no rules.. except that obviously the Seeker has to catch the Golden Snitch."

With that in Fred's hands appeared a box, which he opened and the snitch flew out. The box disappeared, brooms appeared besides the players and they all mounted. They were high up in the air and suddenly the opponents appeared.

Harry had no idea who the opponents were. They had a human body but they were wearing big soldier armour-like clothing which defintely had to be light in order for them to play. They had ugly and grotesque, monstrous masks on which made them look scary.

"The Game beings now," Fred said loudly and an explosion was heard and suddenly the Quaffle and Bludgers were in air too and the game began.

The other team was very wild and hit Harry's team with great force most of the time, making Ginny, Alicia and Angelina especially hurt themselves.

It was a wild game and after many minutes of watching his own team being hurt by these monsters, Harry needed to find the snitch as he couldn't take it anymore.

More minutes passed and at least Harry saw the Snitch. He sprinted forward as it was many metres away, flying at greatest speeds, when suddenly one of the Beaters of the Opposite team saw him gaining on the snitch and so pushed Ginny in Harry's way in order to knock her off the broom.

In a few seconds Harry could only see Ginny infront of him, but he had no time to stop as she was only about 5 metres away, so he tilted the broom upwards to avoid Ginny but this idea did not prove totally successful as he hit hard Ginny on the back of her head with the end of the broom. But still Harry had managed to get the Snitch and turned only to see Ginny reaching the grounds. He turned the broom again and sprinted forward to reach Ginny and managed to get her in his arms seconds before she hit the ground.

As they reasched the ground Harry hugged Ginny closer to him and told her, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"I know," Ginny told him weakly as she rested her head against his chest.

"Are you hurt too badly?"

"I'm sure the whole team is," she told him and Harry looked around and saw his hurt team members. With a blink of an eye they had disappeared though, only Fred and George were left.

They approached the two and handed Ginny a small container.

"Drink," Fred instructed.

"It'll make you feel better!" George told her.

Ginny drank the better and she instantly felt better. "So is the level over?" she asked.

"Surpirisingly yes," George answered his sister. "It wasn't such a difficult level was it?"

"No," Harry told them.

"Yeah, we know. Well the previous level was a difficult one and you're heading for the last 2 levels which are the worst. So we wanted to give you something you'd both like in order to relax. Infact you'll both me having two weeks time to relax a bit... but then prepare yourself!"

"We will. We wanna finish this game as soon as possible and live our life!" Harry answered with a smile and Ginny nodded.

-----

So, that's chapter 19! hope you'll like it! At last exams are over and it'll be easy for me to update! So pls leave yr feedback and tell me wat u think.. muahhhh 2 all cya and tc! xxxx

thanks to:

zohra

kez192

Wierdgirl5834

thamker

Jen103

and

MiKaYGiRl

thanks to all! Gud luck for those having exams! Cyaz and tc muahhhhh xxx


	20. Proof of Love

Title: **A Little Magic**

Rating: **T**

Genre: **Humor/Romance**

Characters: **Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley**

Summary: **Fred and George are having a wicked time with their new shop, but their sister's social life is low so they decide to put in a little magic. HG –postHogwarts-**

Author: **r a i d e e p o y n t e r**

Disclaimer: **The characters belong to J.K.Rowling. **

**Chapter 20 – Proof of Love**

"So you heard me correctly.. all you have to do is-"

"Fred! I don't wanna do this! This level sucks.. I'll make sure that I'll wash your mouth with toilet cleanser when I see you!" Ginny called angrily.

"Awwww come on sis, it's not such a bad level after all!"

"It's hard work.. And I'm tired!"

George laughed and Harry couldn't help smiling when he saw Ginny argue and frown.. she looked nice anyway, he thought.

"Well Gin, my love, it's no use arguing, we'll have to do this!" Harry told her.

"I know, but I hate it," she added stubbornly. "It sucks! I don't wanna be old! I want to be a normal 20-year old, not an 80-year old! I'm scared of the future! That's all..."

Harry and Ginny could hear the twins laughing and this infuriated Ginny all the more.

"You don't have to be. This will be fun Gin, come on," Harry comforted her.

"Anyway! Let's start! Cause I so wanna get over with it," Ginny said with a rush.

"Sure," George told her. "Hold hands!"

The two held hands and looked in each others eyes. They were going almost 60 years into the future. This did not necessarily mean that their future was going to be just as they were going to live it in the future, but, it was going to be a different experience and if they did indeed manage to live this level, it would have shown that they really were compatibile enough to be together, forever.

Once again the two felt the usually feeling as if they were being tugged by their navals and soon left the ground as they rose higher. Harry tried to keep his eyes open in order to see where they were going but they were spinning to hard and he had to close his eyes, because he felt sick.

After seconds which seemed hours of spinning on a roller coaster, the two suddenly found themselves seated on an armchair and were both covered with blankets. They were seated on a terrace overlooking hills, trees and a pebble-made passage that lead to their house from the distant trees and wood. It seemed as if this house was located in Scotland.

Harry looked over at Ginny and saw her cuddled underneath the blanket. Her hair was icey white now, held up in a bun, her chocolate brown eyes were lost behind her glasses and her face was wrinkled. But as he looked in her eyes he could see that was happy.

"Ginny?" he called, and he heard his own voice and realised that it had lost its' manly treble. As he heard his voice he felt as if it was second childhood.. his voice was no longer strong and domineering, but weak and content.

"Harry, my dear. Look what time has done to us."

"Yeah," Harry answered and paused and looked at his wrinkled hands. "We are so different... "

"But still the same, right?"

"Yeah, that's what I was going to say," he answered her with a smile. He looked at Ginny's hands and in her finger he saw a beautiful glittering ring. It looked new. "That ring?"

"We're married Harry," Ginny said happily.

"True, we are married and we are happy!"

"Yes, I for one am happy," Ginny told him. "I've never felt this happy, this calm.. everything is so peaceful and wonderful. I used to be afraid of this moment, but I can see that's its not so scary. It's perfect," she went on in her squeaky old voice.

"I agree, things have never been like this. We've been through the good times and the bad ones too. Yet, here we are. Still together after all this time. Still happy but most important, still together. This means we can make it! We can make it when we're back in time."

"Yes, we can. Harry this is the proof of love. It's not how rich we'll be, or how important, or how beautiful. It's how we'll treat each other, help each other and listen to each other."

"How we trust each other, talk to each other and appreciate each other," Harry told her warmly as he smiled and his wife smiled back. "I'm so glad I have you here. Ginny, I know it and it's true. I love you. I want you to be the mother of my children, the one who'll share my tears, my happiness, my pain, everything. I want you. There can be no other girl who does this. It's either you or no one."

"I love you too Harry. I loved you ever since I saw you back at the Burrow the first time. I was so embarassed and shy. But you, you helped me to be comfortable with you and soon I realised I had a new firm friend, brother, companion. Anything... or actually everything. You are my everything. My world, Harry Potter."

Harry smiled and stood up slowly. He felt weaker but the love that he felt for Ginny burned inside of him and gave him enough strength to stand up, kneel down beside her and hug her tightly.

"Gin you're the best, I can't live without you. If you die, I die. Without you my World is over." Harry told her.

"So is mine," Ginny told him. "I'll never abondon you."

"Neither will I," was his answer and with that Ginny lost her grip and Harry fell against the ground. Ginny fell back against her armchair and her eyes closed like Harry's. But she didn't die. No, she didn't just as like Harry didn't. She was going to her own Heaven, back to her own real life, where she was to live her last level which she felt was going to be a wonderful one and than at last live a wonderful life with her man, Harry Potter.

-----

When Ginny opened her eyes this time, she saw Harry next to her. The young Harry. He smiled at her and neither of them spoke a word. They had heard too much during this level. They had said all they needed to.

With that, Harry pulled Ginny in for a hug and muttered in her ear,

"I love you, I love you Ginny Weasley."

-----

So dudes.. what did you think of this? An emotional chapter I must say. Hope it didn't bore you but I wanted to write a chapter that would show their real feelings and stuff. You kno:p

Anywayz i kno it took so long for an update but I didn't have much reviews and also.. i wasn't inspired to write anything. Still! Now it's done, hope you liked it and enjoy it!

Please leave a review.. If I don't get 10 reviews I won't update. This is not because I only depend on reviews, but because if I don't see that people are not interested in this story I'll use my time to make a better story.

So for the sake of this story, leave a review and I'll give you your last chapter before the Epilogue!

Enjoy!

Take Care me mates,

muah muah

Raidee x

P.S. To my so appreciated reviewers, here you go! Thanks loads for the philosophucal moma...

Beautifuly Tragic

MiKaYGiRl

and

bookworm993!

Thanks to all of you! I appreciate so much, please leave a review! thanks! I'll also update soon, Prophecy, Love, Loss.

Cyaz muah x


	21. The End

Title: **A Little Magic**

Rating: **T**

Genre: **Humor/Romance**

Characters: **Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley**

Summary: **Fred and George are having a wicked time with their new shop, but their sister's social life is low so they decide to put in a little magic. HG –postHogwarts-**

Author: **r a i d e e p o y n t e r**

Disclaimer: **The characters belong to J.K.Rowling. **

**Chapter 21 – The End.. **

"Ok, so what's the last level gonna be?" Harry asked the twins as he and Ginny were found cuddled on their sofa in the room.

"It's entirely up to you!" George told them.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked curiously as she grinned.

"Well, this is going to be the last level. We want you to decide it yourself. It will be whatever you want it to be. Anything in the World!" Fred told the eager two.

"Wow! That's nice!" Ginny told her brothers and then faced Harry and smiled. "What would you like, my love?" she asked him.

Harry shrugged then questioned her, "Don't you think we should decide this during dinner? We'll have time to talk and make it the best level ever! This is gonna be special!"

"Yes you're right sweetie. So would it be a problem if we tell you tonight Fred?"

"Of course not," her brother's cheery voice was heard. "We'll communicate with you tonight."

"Ok then. Thanks!" Harry told them.

"Ok then, see you tonight!" George told them.

"Au revoir!" Ginny saluted in french and then grinned. She seemed to be in a good mood just like her boyfriend.

Soon the connection with the twins was lost and the couple started chatting. First they were talking then Harry pulled Ginny in for a kiss.

"Hmmm, can't stay without a kiss do you?" Ginny teased as her lips touched briefly his.

"You know I can't resist you. You're too much for me," he answered her as he gently pushed her head closer towards his. They kissed for a bit then Ginny pulled back and teased,

"I'm going!"

"Do you have to?"

"Well no, but I so wanna tease you!" she joked. Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her back next to him.

"Don't go, I wanna be with you. Forever."

Ginny smiled and hugged him tightly saying, "Me too, my love. I'm so glad we're back together after all these years. You're the only guy I ever loved and will ever love. I'm also glad that the twins prepared this game for us. They only did it cause they were sure we wouldn't have got back together."

"Yes and thanks to this game, we got closer. We got to know each other and we also passed through so many good and bad times together. Our feelings got stronger and more definite. I love you Gin, with the same passion as before but yet, the feeling is stronger. I just know it, you're the only woman I want in my life and I will never ever leave you again."

"Oh that's so sweet," Ginny answered her boyfriend as her eyes blurred with happy tears, "I love you too. I can't wait to get out of here and be your wife! Yet I'm so glad I'm here cause this helped us back together and also like you said made us stronger."

"True. I understand you perfectly. Still, tonight is our last night I guess. We'll have to decide the level and then when it's done, we're off to a new adventure."

"Yeah, a new one indeed. Well I'm off. Gonna go prepare dinner!"

-

It was 9 in the evening and the couple could be seen dining. Both were wearing casual jeans and funky shirts. They were busy talking happily, both smiling brightly. Anyone could see that they were happy together.

After many minutes of talking and sometimes joking the two heard the twins voices,

"Hey? You thought about the level?"

Harry looked at Ginny and she nodded.

"Yes," Harry started, "We did think about a level..."

"Ok then, tell us," Fred answered.

"Well, we want our level to be a simple one. The thing is.. we don't wanna be together in it. We both wanna be with our teenage crushes. We want to have the perfect date and during this date we want to see if having each other is what we really want," Ginny told them.

Then Harry continued, "You see... I want my date to be Cho Chang. Ginny's date will be.. Oliver Wood." Harry's face turned slightly green and then he continued, "Well, Ginny wants to have dinner in a posh place whilst I, on the other hand just wanna take Cho Chang for a walk by the park."

"Ok sure," George told them. Then he asked uncertainly, "So you're not gonna do the last level together?"

"Erm, no!" Ginny answered and then explained, "This last level will tie the knot. If during this level we see that for example I, find that Oliver is better than Harry or Harry finds Cho better we'd know it. So we'll be sure of our feelings and what we really want. Although I already know that," Ginny said with a smile as she looked at Harry.

"I know it too. But I agree with you. This level could be fun. We should both enjoy our last day as singles and then if things don't go well for us without each other, we'd know more than ever that we're destined to be," Harry told his girlfriend.

"That's right," was her answer.

"Ok. So if this is what you want, then that's what it's gonna be," Fred told them as the heard George say 'mhm.'

"Well, we'll finish off the potions in order for you to be part of your level. Give us some time please," George asked them. Ginny and Harry were ok about it and they started to chat again.

It was surprising how much they talked these last days. They felt as if they've never known each other this much and yet, each day they learned something new. At last everything was perfect for them. Nothing could stop them.. except maybe their new dates?

-

_The Level.. Ginny's Date_

"Oh my dear Ginny, you do look astonishing," Oliver said as both were seated opposite each other in a posh restaurant.

The restaurant had velvety curtains all around with soft music skillfully played. Some couples were out dancing whilst others were just eating and having a good time listening to the music and the singer.

The food was exquisite, Ginny had to admit. And Oliver didn't look so bad neither. He was dressed in a cool half unbuttoned white shirt and baggy jeans. She on the other hand was wearing a black short satin skirt and a black halterneck on top which made her look as if she was wearing one short dress. Her hair was straight as usual and her make up was simple, but she still looked fine.

"Why thank you," Ginny thanked him as she smiled. She picked her glass and drank some champagne which like everything else in this posh place was simply delightful.

"I do hope you're enjoying yourself," was his answer.

"Yes I am. Thank you once again."

"Do stop thanking me my dear. I only invited you because I requested your company."

Ginny smiled at him. Oliver was amusing, undoubtfully rich, exquisite, elegant and all that, but still he couldn't beat her Harry. Harry could do something in a simple way and yet make it seem original and unique. She suddenly realised how she was missing him terribly, and although this did cause her a terrible sorrow from the inside she felt happy anyway, because she realised that she had once again passed a level; the last level before happiness.

-

_Level Part 2 – Harry's Date_

"Oh Harry!" Cho started loudly as the 2 were walking in the park. She then grabbed his hand and continued, "I thought you had forgotten all about me! I didn't think you still liked me."

"Cho, I only asked you out just to hang out as friends.." Harry told her uneasily.

"Oh, but first things start out a friendship and then become much better things like.. love!"

"Yeah .. sure," Harry told her realising that Cho only saw and heard things the way she wanted them to be. He had known her enough already to know that she liked things in the easy way, just the way she wanted them. If things did not call to her that way, serious trouble would be ahead.

"You should come meet my parents next week!" Cho said excitedely.

"Not to be rude or anything.. but I don't really see why I should!"

"But you should! I'm sure that they'll be glad to meet my new boyfriend!"

"Listen," Harry started, realising that his 'date' was not going to turn out as he wanted it to be, and since he wanted to spend his life with Ginny he didn't want Cho butting in. "I don't like you or love you. I just asked you out cause I had a night off and you were the only one from my mates who was around."

"Oh.. so that's all?" Cho asked already close to tears.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry about it!"

"Oh who cares, I'm off. I don't like little kids like you!" she spat angrily and walked off.

Harry grinned as he knew that she didn't really care about him in the first place, and that he had gotten rid of her easily.

He saw a bench not far off and walked over and sat there, and started reflecting a bit.

The only other girl in the World who he had been interested in besides Ginny did not mean half a penny for him. His eyes could only seen Ginny.. his woman...

He suddenly heard the sound of heels and turned around and saw Ginny walking over.

"Hey," she started shyly.

"Hello," Harry said as he moved his head and motioned her to come sit next to him. "How did it go?" he asked as she sat down next to him.

"Oh well it was elegant and nice, but I only thought of you all the time.." Ginny told him as she smiled. "And you?"

"She was planning to take me home as her future husband-to-be.. but I clearly stated that I don't like her and she left," Harry said with a grin. "And I thought of you all the time too. I was thinking, you know, and I realised that what I told you earlier is true. You're the only girl I love, and I wanna marry you."

Ginny smiled and told him, "Me too.. Think how glad mum will be if we do marry. She always loved you."

"Yes she does. I love her too you know, just like the rest of the family," Harry told her.

"I know.."

Harry looked at her and them smiled. He then pulled her in for a quick kiss and hugged her tightly. "Wanna go home and tell your family all about the Wedding to be?"

Ginny grinned and answered, "Sure! We'll find the twins there most probably.. They'll officially terminate the game over there I guess!"

"Yes... although I feel as the game is already over.. Life feels different.. I feel different... but happier than ever, because I am with you.."

"Me too," Ginny told him.

With that the two stood up and started walking back home. They didn't know this but the twins were following them and smiling as they knew that their game was over and their aim was succeeded.

The all-time favourite couple was reunited thanks to their stupid silly little games but most off all thanks to the courage of the couple that were ready to trust each other all over again.. and also thanks to _A Little Magic... _

_-_

Well I hope you enjoyed it! I want to thank all those who read it.. hope it was nice.. I did work hard for this fic 2. hope all this is appreciated x

my thanks to:

GinnysbestM8

Zohra

thamker

GoldenPotterFan

ChaosRanger

Chrisssstian.

MiKaYGiRl

Jen103

and

Beautifully Tragic!

Well dudes, it was nice working with you all.. hope you'll read my future work! Cyaz and tc all of u.. and gl wif scull.. ill be startin on 2nd oct :S:S lolz cyaz xXx

lovya

Raiza


End file.
